Harley Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by kitty kat197
Summary: What if Harry Potter had an older sister. Meet Harley Elizabeth Potter. This girl isn't your average witch and can do some amazing things. Read to find out more!(Republishing this story after tweaking it a bit)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:finding out

On the night of October 31st, 1981, James and Lily Potter were found dead in their home in Godric's Hollow, murdered by Lord Voldemort. The children they had left behind were left with Lily's sister, Petunia; Dumbledore had left a letter with the sleeping children, Harry and Harley. The siblings continued to sleep, unaware that they were now famous and that their Aunt was going to wake them in a few hours with a shriek of surprise. Harry turned over and placed his tiny hand on his sister's bigger hand, who was sleeping facing him, a protective arm over her baby brother. The moment their skin met, nowhere near Privet Drive at all, in the Burrow, 4 year old Percy Weasley woke with a scream.

Ten years later: July thirtieth 1991

It was a nice summer day and a young girl was lying in her bed reading a book.

That girl was me. My name is Harley Elizabeth Potter. I'm Fifteen, I have Raven black hair that falls to my waist in curls and violet eyes. My parents James and Lily were killed in a car crash on Halloween (at least, That's what I'm supposed to tell people) when I was four and I was sent to my only relatives Jerk and Jerkette as I liked to call them sometimes (in my head of course, I'd be beaten if I called them that to their face). Their real names are Vernon and Petunia Dursley, They lived at number 4 Privet Drive; I have a younger brother named after my father, Harry. The Dursleys have a son too Dudley, who was a fat lazy greedy slob. Harry had a scar like mine, a bolt of lightning in the middle of his forehead. Mine was on my left arm. The first question I asked my Aunt was how we got them. I was told that we got them in the car wreck where my parents died(again, that's what I'm supposed to tell people). Harry was proud of his little quirk, but I was ashamed. I hid my scar under the sleeves of my shirts. I was considered a freak at my old school because of my clothes. I would wear on a normal day a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt even if it was hot outside. But at school I wore the uniform in the oddest way. The tie would be undone and the shirt was untucked. I was despite my style, what the students called a browner. I never had any real friends, just a lot of back stabbers and traitors but that was before everything changed on my eleventh birthday.

_August third, 1988_

_I will never forget the day the letters started pouring in. It all started two days before my eleventh birthday at the beginning of August. Vernon and Petunia never cared about my birthday. When I turned 10 the Dursleys gave me a stupid pair of Vernon's old socks. When I came home from taking Harry to the playground Uncle Vernon started to yell at me. He always yells at me for the dumbest reasons. One time I told Dudley to pull up his pants Vernon said, "You have no right to boss my son around." Then he beat me and sent me to my cupboard under the stairs that I share with Harry (one cramped cupboard plus one mattress…not very fun, good thing i'm skinny as hell). But this time he was hollering about a letter that came in with my name on it._

_"Who would be writing to you?" Vernon asked._

_I said "I don't know, don't ask me!" I stormed to my cupboard to read when Vernon told me to go to Dudley's second bedroom because I was getting too big to be in that cupboard._

_"You and your brother will share the smallest room. So get your stuff before I change my mind!"_

_It did not take me long to take my things to Dudley's 2nd room. There were four rooms in the house. One for Jerk and Jerkette, one for guests (mostly Jerk's sister Marge) one for Dudley and the fourth one for all of Dudley's stuff that would not fit in his room. Most of the stuff in there was busted BEYOND repair. Like Dudley's 1st TV set, which he put his foot through when his favourite show cancelled. When morning arrived however, MORE of the letters that Jerk mentioned arrived! The letters were written on parchment like paper in green ink. On the leaf of the envelope there was a crest with a snake, a badger, an eagle and a lion around a large letter H. Two days later, the day I turned eleven, while Harry was outside tending to Aunt Petunia's garden, an older looking woman in emerald green robes came and explained to me that I was a witch and that I would be going to a special school to learn about magic and that my parents didn't die in a car crash.I couldn't believe it, I was a witch. But then she told me I couldn't tell any of this to Harry, that he would find out when he got his letter in a few years. The nice lady then took me to get my school supplies. Maybe my birthday wouldn't be so bad after all._

Now five years later, the same thing is happening to Harry. That was when Jerk took us on one dumb vacation to the middle of the sea. When we went to bed there was silence. The next day was Harry's eleventh birthday. We ticked the time off until he turned eleven on Dudley's wristwatch, thinking about waking him up for a good laugh. Then, right at the stroke of midnight…BANG BANG BANG! Loud cannon like sound filled the tiny hut.

"Where's the gun at?" Dudley said stupidly.

Just as I got up to answer the door the door smashed open. I almost screamed with happiness when I saw who came to call. The man who was there was HUGE. He had a big hairy face and black eyes that glittered at all of us. When he spoke the entire cabin shook. Dudley gave a squeak and ran behind his parents, but I wasn't scared, I knew who it was.

"Hey if it isn't Potters!" said the man " Hello Harley, I brought your brother a birthday present ."

All Harry could do was look at him. He didn't even know this person and he got him a present. It was cute. Anyways Harry opened his present while this guy he barely knew started cooking up some sausages for everybody. When Harry opened the box I saw a big squashed chocolate cake with HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Written in blue icing.

"I might have sat on it some time on my way here, but it should still taste all right."

"Harry say thank you" I told him

Harry stared at the man in utter confusion "Thank you…umm" he said.

"The name is Rubeus Hagrid. But you can call me Hagrid, everyone does. So are you ready to go to school? I have had Dumbledore send you over 500 letters but we never got a write back."

"What school?" Harry said.

Why Hogwarts, Harry. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid explained "You're going this year."

"Wait. A school of what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can do magic. Harry, you're a wizard just like Harley here is a witch."

"I can't be!"

"So…Harry Potter not magic. Nothing has happened to you when you were hurt or angry?"

Hagrid was right. I remember making things happen. One time, Aunt Petunia had cut my hair so short that I looked like Harry and she hid all my long sleeved shirts. The next day, though, it had grown back. And Dudley's gang had beaten Harry at school. He got revenge by setting a boa constrictor on him and his best friend Piers Polkiess. Which I found very funny

"I thought so. You'll see. You'll be right famous at Hogwarts. Harley sure is.

"I am not paying for a freak to teach the boy magic tricks, We already have to deal with the girl and her freakishness!" Vernon yelled.

"Shut it! If Hagrid says He's going then he's going!"

And he is; I have his money from Gringotts and another birthday present, an owl. He will not be denied his right to know his talent. Unless he does not wish to come to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"Absolutely not!" Petunia yelled "I will not have another freak in this family! First your mother, and then you but not the boy, OH NO! I will not have another freak in the family! She met that Potter at that school and got married and had you and then the boy! If she wasn't a witch, if she was normal, she wouldn't have gotten herself blown up, and we wouldn't be stuck with you ungrateful brats!"

"Blown up!" Harry said, "You told us they died in a car crash!" I should have known this would happen. I honestly thought Professor McGonagall would be the one to explain all this to him.

Hagrid blew a gasket, pulling out a pink umbrella and poking it at Dudley's bum. He grew a pig tail where the umbrella touched it. Then, Hagrid tells Harry everything. He told him that we really were magic. And our parents didn't die in a car wreck. They were murdered by Lord… Hagrid called him…or well, let's say he shuddered it out, Voldemort. I would have chipped in my two cents but to be honest I don't remember much; I was only four years old getting ready to turn five when it all happened.

"Your stupid brother is not going!" Vernon yelled "He is going to Stonewall High and he'll be bloody grateful for it!"

I've had enough, I dug into my bag and pulled out my wand, pointing it at the fat lump I call an uncle.

"Harry is going and that's final! You will not deny him the right to learn magic and Godric help me if you try to stop him. I have had to lie to him for five bloody years, well guess what. Not anymore!"

Just as I said that, the rain picked up thunder clapped and lightning boomed. A fire appeared in the grate. And with that, the Dursleys went out into the rain and onto the boat and rowed away. I sighed and pulled Harry to sit on the couch.

"Harry, love I need you to listen to me because what I'm about to tell you is important"

Harry nodded and I began explaining to him that Hogwarts was going to be his new home for the next seven years and that once I turned seventeen, I was going to fight to be his guardian. After a while, Hagrid pulled off his coat and threw it over me and Harry.

"You two can kip under that. Don't mind it if it moves, I have some mice in the pockets."

At that moment, I curled up next to Harry and fell asleep. Hopefully Tomorrow goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

It was settled then. Hagrid took Harry and me from the cabin to Harry's and mine's school shopping. Hagrid was right. He had got Harry an owl, a beautiful snowy owl, I got an owl too, I named her Gwendolyn while Harry named his Hedwig. I remember the first time I came to Diagon Alley with Professor Mcgonagall, it was amazing.

_August fifth, 1988_

_When we went into Diagon Alley and I noticed It was hidden in a bar that non magic people (Muggles) didn't notice. The first thing we did was get my robes. We entered the shop and I was amazed._

_Hello, Hogwarts dear?" the kindly witch behind the counter said, I was guessing it was Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop_

_I nodded, looking around my surroundings in wonder._

_"There are a lot of them coming today, in fact, there is a young boy here being fitted now._

_I was lifted up onto the stool next to this strange boy. He had curly red hair and freckles all over his face. But I felt like I knew him from somewhere. I was shy so I didn't say much. I didn't even know if he knew who I was, like the people in the Leaky Cauldron knew me. It was strange._

_"Hello." said the boy "Hogwarts too?"_

_I nodded._

_"My mother is looking for Potion ingredients with my brothers. We are going to meet up later and get my wand. I would really love to get new books but we can't afford them so I have to use my brother's old ones."_

_This boy reminded me so much of myself. Having to use second hand things._

_"Have you gotten your books yet?"_

_I shook my head_

_"Not yet, I came here first"_

_"Do you Play Quidditch?"_

_Again I shook my head, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be_

_"I don't but my brothers do, they could show you, at Hogwarts if you like."_

_I smiled and nodded._

_"Know what house you'll be in yet?"_

_I shook my head._

_"No one really knows what house they'll be in until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Gryffindor all my family's been. Imagine being in Slytherin, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"_

_I shrugged._

_"Oh my Lord, is that Professor Mcgonagall, what is she doing here?"_

_"She brought me here"_

_"That's odd. Where are your parents?"_

_"Dead."_

_"Oh, sorry. Well it was kind of her to help you with your school shopping, were your parents muggles then, she usually helps muggle-borns because some never hear of Hogwarts until they get their letter."_

_"My parents were magic but I was raised by despicable Muggles. And I never learned I was a witch until early this morning."_

_"Oh, you were raised by Muggles?"_

_"Yes. My aunt and uncle on my mum's side. They were of no help. Abusive little idiots. Smartest one in the family, I am."_

_"What's your surname, anyway?"_

_"That's," Malkin said "You done, dear."_

_"Well, see you at Hogwarts." the boy said_

_"See you."_

_After I walked out of Madam Malkin's with a bag full of robes and possibly a new friend, I went to Flourish and Blotts. The shop was a large, two floored building with magic books on everything! I had gotten all but one of my books; A Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. I found one copy lying randomly on a pile of jinx books. I picked it up and pulled it into my shopping bag. But it didn't want to go in. I looked at the book, and saw there was a hand on it. I looked at the hand's owner. She had strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was tall and lean._

_Hi." I said. "I was going to get that book."_

_"Hi, I was too."_

_"Well, here you can have it." I said, letting go of it._

_"Thanks, here, I'll help you find another copy if you want?"_

_"Sure, thanks, I'm Harley by the way."_

_"I'm Crystal. Crystal Knight. Nice to meet you."_

_"So…Hogwarts too?"_

_"Yeah. I'm really excited to go. How about you?"_

_"Me too."_

_"I want to play Quidditch for my house. Do you like Quidditch?"_

_"I don't know what Quidditch is." I said gloomily "I only just heard about it from a boy in Madam Malkin's."_

_"It's a wizard sport. Played on broomsticks. You'd love it. Know what house you'll be in yet?"_

_"No. You?"_

_"I'm hoping Gryffindor, it seems by far the best. If not, anything but Slytherin. No witch or wizard from Slytherin turned out so well. You-Know-Who was one."_

_"You mean…if You-Know-Who wasn't a Slytherin I would probably still have my parents and wouldn't have this eyesore?" I asked pulling up my sleeve to reveal my scar._

_Crystal's jaw dropped "Bloody hell! You're Harley Potter!"_

_"Yeah, I am."_

_"They say you live amongst Muggles. Is that true?"_

_"You mean those despicable, undesirable beasts I have to call my family, schoolmates and neighbours, then yes I do."_

_"Don't say that. I live near a Muggle neighbourhood and they aren't all bad."_

_"Muggles in my neighbourhood are almost all bad and abusive towards me. I only like Mrs Figg. She treats me well. Unlike my aunt, uncle and cousin. They beat me, neglect me and treat me like a slave. And after I go back from here, I'm probably going to be beaten again for being a witch._

_"Harley, it's time to go." Professor Mcgonagall said coming over._

_"Do I have to go?"_

_"I'm Sorry, but you do._

"_Actually, Professor," a kind older woman said coming over to the three of us "I heard everything this poor girl lived through. Crystal, would you like your little friend to stay with us for the rest of the summer?"_

_"Really, Gramma?" Crystal asked hopefully._

_"Absolutely, if she wants to." the woman said smiling._

_My eyes lit up. Away from the Dursleys three weeks early?_

_"Well, I don't see why Harley can't spend the rest of the summer with her new friend. So it's up to her." Professor Mcgonagall said._

_I said yes of course. This was the best birthday I've ever had._

And now it's Harry's turn, he's looking around in wonder and amazement, it was cute. Hagrid took Harry to get a pick-me-up while I was left to get my books. I walked into the store and began looking around for 5th year level books. I found the defence against the dark arts book and reached out for it when someone else grabbed it as well, I looked up and saw a familiar face, I smiled and let go of the book.

"Crystal!" I shouted in joy. I hugged my best friend with all my strength. "How are you, I haven't seen you all summer"

Crystal let go of me and smiled" Harley! I've been good, how about you, muggles still treating you bad"

"Not as much, they still don't know I'm not not allowed to use magic outside school. The look on their faces every time I pull out my wand."

Crystal laughed "I bet, say isn't your brother starting Hogwarts this year"

"Yeah, he's with Hagrid right now. Getting his supplies" I picked up the book I needed and put it with the others. " you wanna go get some ice cream after we're done shopping, my treat" I asked

"Sure, I'm about done anyways" Crystal grabbed another copy of the book and placed it in her bag. After getting our books, Crystal and I walked over to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, the greatest place on earth in my opinion (besides Hogwarts, of course). We got what we wanted and sat down, talking and catching up, I told her about how I pulled my wand out on my uncle and he ran along with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. I saw Hagrid and Harry and the two walked over to us.

"Ready to go, Harley?" Hagrid asked me

"Aw man, it's time to go already" I didn't want to go.

Crystal gave me a pat on the back and smiled at me " It'll be ok, It's only three weeks, time will fly by real quick. You'll see. Also, since I can't be with you on your birthday, I got you something." Crystal pulled out a box and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a locket, I opened it and staring back at me was a picture of me and Crystal from our first year at Hogwarts.

"Crystal I love it" I put it on and hugged her.

"Harley, lets go!" Harry said behind me

"Hold your horses birthday boy" I looked back at Crystal "Gotta go" I turned and left with Harry and Hagrid back to the Dursleys. I hope Crystal's right, September 1st can't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

After two horrible weeks with the Dursleys, the night before Harry and I went to Hogwarts was nigh. After dinner, Harry and I went up to our room and double checked that we had everything, more importantly our wands (mine was hazel and unicorn hair.). I curled up in my bed next to Harry's bed and went to sleep after around twenty minutes. I was too excited to fall asleep earlier. The next morning I woke up at five in the morning. Harry woke up a couple minutes after me and we checked over our supplies again. We took out our letters and checked if we had our train tickets, which we did. Then I talked to Harry about what to expect at Hogwarts.

When the rest of the house woke up, we ate a hurried breakfast and packed our stuff into our trunks. In an hour we were on our way to King's Cross station. We got to the station, where there were Muggles looking confused at the long line of kids with their cloaked parents. Some carried owls, some cats and one boy had a toad. I walked into the platform line and saw Harry looking at this blonde haired boy, he said he met him in Diagon Alley. I instantly knew who this boy was.

"Harry" I whispered to him

Yeah?" He asked.

"I don't want you talking to that boy. That's Draco Malfoy. I know he's going to be a Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Nobody good ever comes from Slytherin, I know I'm in Slytherin but still. His father was a Death Eater. So he can't possibly be any good."

"A Death what?" He asked.

"A Death Eater. You-Know-Who's followers. I don't want you anywhere near him."

I saw Draco Malfoy run through the ticket booth and disappear.

Harry and I took our trunks on the trolley and broke into a run, we kept running, Harry opened his eyes and saw a large plastic sign that read "Hogwarts Express eleven o'clock."

I met up with Crystal and we went to the nearest empty compartment and sat down. Later, to my delight, the mop topped head of my brother walked in.

"HARRY!" I screamed running up to hug him.

"Hey, sis. Anyone else sitting here?" he asked Crystal

"No, have a seat." Crystal said.

"Right, I almost forgot, Harry this is Crystal. Crystal, you met my little brother, Harry Potter?"

"Nice to meet you, Crystal." Harry said, holding out his hand

The pleasure is all mine, Harry." Crystal responded shaking his hand.

Harry sat down across from me and we started talking about our last couple of weeks when another boy walked in. He had red hair, freckles and was really tall.

"Hi," he said shyly "is anyone sitting in that spot? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure, have a seat." Harry said, nodding to the seat next to him.

The boy sat down next to Harry and we began to talk about our lives. Turns out, the boy, whose name was Ron Weasley was a pureblood…but he was called a blood traitor because his father loved everything to do with Muggles. I thought I knew him from somewhere, I'm friends with his brother Percy.

"And you guys should hear Harley sing! She is phenomenal!" Harry told Ron.

"Harry, I'm not that good."

"Are you nuts? You're great! Sing them a little something!"

"Yeah!" Ron chirped.

"Come on, Harley! Don't be bashful!"

"Um…ok." I said getting up.

"Oh, oh!" Harry yelled "Sing that one song you sang for your fourth grade talent show!"

"Um…ok." I said. I cleared my throat.

"I have often dreamed of a far off place. Where a great, warm welcome will be awaiting me. And a crowd will cheer when they see my face. And a voice is saying 'This is where you're meant to be'! I can find my way! I can go the distance. I'll be on top someday! If I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I've been through hell and back and found where I…belong!"

Everyone applauded and I sat back down and pulled out a book.

"You are great!" Ron said

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a plump woman asked

"We're all set…thank you." me, Crystal and Ron said.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry said digging some wizard money out of his pockets.

Harry took the candy sat down and gave everyone a bit

"Harry. I don't want you spoiling your dinner. Don't eat all of that"

Harry nodded and continued eating the candy

"Oi, Ron, these aren't really frogs, are they?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, it's just a spell. Check the card."

I took one of the packages Harry had, which said "Chocolate Frogs" and opened it. A tiny frog hopped out of it onto the floor, falling on top of Harry's.

"Dicken, Harry. You can't keep your food in your mouth?" I said, taking mine and eating it.

"I got Dumbledore! What'd you get, Harley?"

"I Looked into the package, there sat a familiar face from my books.

"I got Merlin!" I shouted." That's the 3rd one"

We spent the time eating our way through the sweets. We were later interrupted by two other kids. That kid with the toad, who's name we later discovered to be Neville Longbottom ran through our compartment looking for it. And a bossy little twat, who's name turned out to be Hermione Granger came back asking if we had seen the same toad. I wound up taking a nap with my head in Harry's lap. When someone came in.

"Hello," Draco Malfoy's voice said in a drawl.

"Hello," Harry said getting up, causing my head to hit the seat

"HARRY!" I yelled, a little grumpy.

"Someone isn't a morning person." Ron remarked.

"You wouldn't be one too, if you got up at five this morning."

"Why didn't you sleep in, Harley?" Harry asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. And I was just about there when my head suddenly hit the seat, thank you very much, Harry." I snapped in a tone of mock anger, getting up.

"So it is true then?" Draco Malfoy said amazed "they're saying all down this train that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. That's you isn't it? "

Harry nodded. Malfoy had two other boys with him. They stood on either side of him, like body guards.

Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? This is Crabbe and Goyle." he said nodding to the two boys "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron snickered, ok I like this kid

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Father told me the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

""Shut up, Malfoy." Crystal said.

Ron looked away, embarrassed. This kid is a jerk, it's not Ron's fault his family doesn't have much money

"You may soon realize that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." Draco Malfoy said to Harry and I. I went and stood next to my brother. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." he added flashing Ron an angry look "I can help you there." he offered, holding his hand out to my looked at his hand then at Malfoy himself "I think" he snarled " I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Malfoy sneered at him, "Your loss, Potter. I'd watch it if I were you. If you aren't politer you could go the same as your parents. You may realize this fact to late, Potter, but this choice of yours has made you an idiot"

I got up and faced Malfoy. I may be taller but that didn't stop me from looking into that insulting rat face of his.

"You listen here, Draco Malfoy, and for your sake you had best listen well." I sneered, poking him in the chest "Nobody…and I mean nobody talks to my brother that way…but ME! Ever talk to him that way again, I will rip off your head and have it watch me feed your body to a Chimera."

"Well, isn't this sweet." one of the bodyguards hissed " Potter is defending her little brother."

"You better control your boys, Malfoy or they'll end up on their backs, I can flip a guy three times my size and weight. Just so you know." I snapped turning my back to the three boys

"You may not be new to the wizard world, Potterella, but you should know never to touch Malfoy." he said. I spun around. Here's something people really should know about me. I got called "Potterella" a lot, and I hate it. I stepped forward and glared at the crony who called me that horrible nickname.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"Wow, stupid Mudblood doesn't know I called her Potterella."

I took one step towards him, little knowing that Ron was having Crystal hold him back.

"Listen here, whatever your name is. I do not like being called Potterella. Ever call me that again, I will personally rip you to shreds!"

"Want to try me?" the crony sneered, taking a step towards me.

"WHOA!" Harry and Malfoy yelled together.

"Malfoy, you had best control your lackeys. And keep them the bloody hell away from me and my sister!"

Malfoy just sneered and walked out. Then he looked in at Harry.

"Hope to see you in Slytherin." he smirked.

"OHHH!" I yelled when he was out of earshot "That Malfoy! What a rude ignorant prat!"

"I know, he's just like his father." Crystal said.

"I'm going to change before we get to Hogwarts, I'll see you in a couple minutes." I said grabbing my bag with my uniform. I walked down the corridors of the train and heard two boys talking, it was Percy and Oliver Wood

"Come on, Percy. Just buck up and ask her out already."

"But what if she doesn't like me like that, Ollie."

"Oh come on, have you seen the way she looks at you, she always smiles at you and her eyes light up when she sees you. You've known her since you were eleven, she's your best friend, well besides me of course"

"Oliver, I just can't."

They were talking about me, I have a major crush on Percy but never acted on it. I took a deep breath and walked through.

"Speak of the devil" Oliver said " How's our favorite Slytherin Potter?"

"I'm alright, trying not to kill a first year"'

"What Happened" Percy asked me

"Bloody Malfoy. He insulted my brother and I, not to mention he insulted your family"

"Just ignore him, Harley, don't let him get to you" Oliver told me

"Thanks Ollie, now if you boys will excuse me, I need to change into my robes" I went into the changing room, with Percy and Oliver standing just outside. I was near ready, the only thing I was missing was my tie.

"Um, guys?" I called out

"Yeah" Their Voices sounded in the stalls next to mine

"Do either of you have my bag? Cause I think I left my tie in it"

"Do you mean this tie?" Percy asked, throwing my tie over the wall

"Yeah thanks" I fiddled a little until my tie was on then stepped out of the stall, Percy and Oliver close behind.

"Well I'll see you guys at the feast, Later" I said to the two boys

"Bye Harley" I walked back to my compartment and sat down next to Harry

"Hey sis" Harry greeted. " What took you so long?" He asked

"I was talking to a few friends" I told him.

"Oh ok"

We sat and talked for a while until the train slowed to a stop. Finally, We're here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts FINALLY!

We got off the train and Hagrid was telling the first years to climb into a boat while the older students got into a carriage. I found myself sitting with Percy, Crystal and Oliver. Our trip to the castle was short, mostly because Percy, Oliver, Crystal and I couldn't stop talking to each other. We made our way to the great hall and I sat down at the Slytherin table, waiting for the first years to be sorted. This takes me back to my first year. I was so nervous.

_September first, 1988_

_Hagrid was telling us to climb into a boat. So everyone was scrambling to find a spot. So I found myself a little late to the punch, with the last place available was next to Percy and two strange girls. So I sat down next to Percy and turned to the girls._

_"Hello, so you're the famous Harley Potter we've heard so much about?" the one girl, with strange deep brown hair and midnight blue eyes._

_"Yes." I said staring at the girl with blonde pigtails and an aggressive air._

_"Oh, this is Shannon Robbins, and the redhead in the next boat over is Maddison Pierce, and I'm Kristyn, Kristyn Lynn."_

_Percy snickered. Lynn glared at him._

_"Think my name's funny? I don't need…or want to ask who you are. Red hair and Freckles. You must be a Weasley. I read all about you and your family of blood traitors. I'm a pureblood who actually sticks to tradition, you see. You will soon find out that wizarding families with Pureblood relations are way better than blood traitors Potter. I can help you there. I can help you to know which people to talk to so you can be someone in this world." she said, holding out her hand. I glared at her with a look of pure disgust. "I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thank you." She glared at me back "I'd watch it if I were you. If you aren't politer you will go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You start hanging around with Weasley and it'll rub off on you."_

_"Talk to the hand, Lynn." I said holding out my hand._

_"What was that Potter?"_

_I rolled my eyes and turned to Percy._

_"Well, are you going to answer? Or is Potty too big headed to talk to me?"_

_Our boat ride to the castle was short. Mostly because Percy and I couldn't stop talking to each other. We made it to the Entrance Hall and we were escorted to the front doors. "First years," Hagrid said "You are about to meet your first professor of Hogwarts." He knocked thrice on the door and Professor Mcgonagall stood in the threshold, not a single hair was out of place. She led us into the Hall, where a loud sound of laughter and talking came from the larger hall._

_"In a few moments you will be lead into the Great Hall and be Sorted into your houses." McGonagall announced. My heart started to pound. The time was going to come soon_

_"There are four houses, one for each of the founders that created this school. They are called Gryffindor, for which I am the Head of House. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will learn with the people in your house's year, spend free time in the house common room, and sleep in the house dormitories. Your house will be like your family in your time here. Any achievements will give your house points, whereas any rule breaking will lose you house points…the house with the most points at the end of the term will win you the House Cup…a great honour. You are to wait here while the rest of the school will prepare for your Sorting. Which will take place in front of the rest of the school." McGonagall swept into the Hall, and my heart pounded louder. I was going to be sorted in front of the entire school? Man, was I scared._

_"Percy?" I whispered._

_"Yeah?" Percy asked coming to stand next to me._

_"Are you as scared as I am?"_

_"A little, what do they do for the sorting?"_

_"My brothers told me all they do is put a dusty old hat on your head. It reads your mind and tells you what house you're going to be in?"_

_"Oh," I started "So in other words, it announces what house you're best suited for based on what's in your mind and your character attributes?"_

_"Exactly"_

_McGonagall walked in and took us into the Great Hall. The ceiling was covered in stars._

_"It isn't really the sky." Percy said next to me "It's just enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History."_

_I looked at him "I read that book too! A very interesting read if you ask me."_

_We were placed in a line facing the entire school. I placed one hand on Percy's arm. I was freaking terrified!_

_Relax," Percy said moving my hand till it was in his. "the Hat never takes longer than a couple minutes to decide on a house."_

_"You will take your seat on the stool when your name is called, the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head, and you will be seated at your house , Susan Burke! McGonagall started. I looked at this strange little girl with blonde hair sitting on the stool. The hat was placed over her eyes. A few minutes later, the Hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_The table second from the right cheered as Susan Burke went to sit down. They did look remarkably daft and overly happy. It wasn't natural. Nobody is that happy. A couple of other people were sorted into that house, but "Baileys, Violet." became the first Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws, from the looks of them, were pompous and snooty. Then a girl named "Barks, Sofia." was the first to be Sorted into Slytherin. I looked over to the table furthest to the right. They looked unpleasant with a touch of miscomprehension. Lynn swaggered over to the stool when her name was called. The hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" as soon as it touched her head._

_My heart started going a mile a minute. The only thing that kept my snack in my stomach was Percy's soft grip on my hand._

_"Weasley, Percy!"_

_I reluctantly let go._

_"Good luck." I whispered._

_"You too. And calm down!"_

_McGonagall barley brushed the Hat through his hair when the rip at the brim opened up and screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The second table to the left cheered as Percy half ran to the table with a smile on his face, sitting next to his older brothers. The line shortened and every first year was called up one by one to be sorted. I witnessed my friend Crystal Wells be Sorted into Gryffindor. After a few minutes I heard:_

_"Potter, Harley!" McGonagall shouted._

_I shyly walked over to the stool. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, and I noticed Percy had a look of hope on his face. There is something few people (well if Harry counts as a few) don't know about me. I can read minds. So when I saw Percy he was thinking Gryffindor, Gryffindor. Please let her be in Gryffindor! I sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat onto my head and over my face._

_"Well Potter. Where to put you, where to put you? I see eagerness, consideration and bravery, but also greatness, and a powerful air of you that makes you a born leader. I also see intellect, a willingness to do anything to protect your family and friends. And a thirst, a thirst to prove yourself. Slytherin would be the best place for you, it's all right here in your head. No objections? None at all? Very well if you're sure you're fine with it. Best be SLYTHERIN! the hat announced to the entire school. I gave a small smile and suddenly a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder sounded through the Hall._

_"YES!" the Slytherins roared._

"_NO!"Percy yelled_

_The Slytherin table erupted into the loudest cheers and applause as I approached. The next thing I knew, the prefects were shaking my hand up and down the table While a few older Slytherins were chanting"We got a Potter, We got a Potter" I had never gotten that much attention or admiration before in my whole life._

Suddenly the doors opened and Professor Mcgonagall was leading the first years into the great hall. She stood by the sorting hat and started calling names. A girl named Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff, Slytherin got a girl named Millicent Bulstrode, Both Ron and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor much to the delight of Percy and his twin brothers, Fred and George. Crabbe and Goyle were both Sorted into Slytherin, much to Malfoy's pleasure. Malfoy, no surprise, was placed in Slytherin as well. Finally it was Harry's turn, it took a while but finally the Hat screamed GRYFFINDOR!

"YES!" I screamed. I was so glad he wasn't a Slyrtherin

Harry sat next to Ron and Percy. All the while Fred and George were chanting " We got a Potter, We got a Potter." The Headmaster coughed and stood up "Now, before we begin our feast, I have a few words to say. And they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you!"

The table was soon full of food. So, since I didn't eat much on the train, I took a very small amount of everything and joined in the conversation at home.

"I live in a Muggle neighbourhood. Lee said "Can't believe that I have to hide my broomstick from the neighbours." Marcus Flint said

"What broomstick?" a first year asked interested.

"I have a limited Edition broom that you all never heard of."

"What a load of crap, Marcus. Don't even lie and say you don't have a Cleansweep Eleven." I said.

Everyone laughed when Marcus turned a bright pink and slumped down a little.

"OI!" I yelled across at Crabbe, who was hogging the chips "Dumbass, want to share some of those?"

Everyone laughed as Crabbe slid the basket over to me, chuckling as well. I rolled my eyes and reached for a roll.

Everyone talked for a bit. Marcus asked me to pass him the pepper shaker. I smirked a bit. "Check this out, guys." I said. I focused on the pepper shaker then raised my hand. The shaker rose in the air and flew into my hand. I passed the shaker to a dumbfounded Marcus. Crabbe and Goyle just stared at the shaker as if they were waiting for it to do something else that was amazing.

"What?" I asked, finishing off my plate and getting some more chips.

"You're telekinetic!" Malfoy breathed awestruck.

"Yeah, have been my whole life."

"Wow."

Dessert came after that, along with a few start of term notices. Like that the Forbidden Forest was off limits to everyone, as well as the third floor corridor on the right hand side, for some mysterious reason. Then we were dismissed for the evening.

"Come along, you lot!" our prefect yelled to the first years. I followed him and we walked down a few flights of steps and down a few halls until we reached the dungeons .

"Password? The portrait asked

"Mudblood" The prefect said. I cringed

Then the wall opened. We entered the Slytherin common room. It was warm and comfortable.

"The girls' dorms are on the left, the boys on the right. Now off to bed you lot! You don't want to oversleep on your first day of lessons. Good night." I walked into the 5th year girls' dorm and saw my other friends, Amelia Stone, Stella MorningStar, Lucy Hall, Danielle Baxter and RubyHawkins. We all talked for a bit while unpacking, Lucy asking me if I've told Percy how I feel, before going to bed, I was so full from the feast and so tired from the trip here, I fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: I know I changed which house Harley is in, I thought it would be interesting **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Lessons

Chapter 5

First Day

I woke up fairly early to get ready for classes. I got dressed, in a pair of jeans and a blouse, put on my tie and my robes and went to wash up. Stella and Lucy were in the bathroom when I went in.

"Good Morning." I said

"Good morning." Lucy said

"Dream about Percy last night?" Stella asked.

"No I didn't." I said.

"You will, eventually. Oh no, you are in no way going out of this common room dressed like that." Lucy said disgusted.

"What are you prattling on about? My clothes are just fine, thank you."

"You look…well…you look like a boy!"

"Thanks, I will try not to be offended, come on guys, we go through this every year"

"And every year, we have to fix you up. Ok, girls. Let's initiate Operation: Makeover!" Crystal and Stella grabbed me by the arms and I was dragged back to the dorms. Lucy pulled out a skirt and forced me to put it on.

"There, you look Better already. We'd better start now, we have a long way to go." Lucy tucked my blouse into the horrid skirt and straightened my tie.

"Now for the makeup."

I went back into the bathroom and had every part of my face painted, perfectly, to hide blemishes and imperfections.

"Now the hair."

She straightened my hair with a spell, then pulled it up and tied it with a red ribbon. A spray of perfume and I was done.

"Let's go." I said, a little less eager now than I was before I went into the bathroom earlier.

Are you eager to see Percy?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe come on we need to go before we're late" I half ran down the stairs, sure as I thought, Percy was waiting in the common room lounging on one of the couches.

"Well, good morning, princess." Percy said.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Operation: makeover?" He asked

"Yep, just like the last four years"

"Say no more. You ready for breakfast?"

"Yes I'm starving." I flashed my roommates the worst look as they giggled behind us.

"Better hurry then, Fred and George are already there. They may just eat the Gryffindor table."

"Oh no, how will we eat, like Slytherins?" I said laughing.

"There we go. I bet Oliver that I could make you laugh before breakfast. He owes me 5 galleons."

"Alright, now you are stalling."

"Right let's go."

Sure enough, by the time Percy and I got to breakfast we only had time for some bacon and eggs before classes began. I gave Harry a quick hug before making my way to Potions. I sat down next to Percy, Oliver and Crystal and waited for Snape to start the lesson. He had us all doing something I found fun.

"Alright, I want you to pair up and collect ingredients; we are going to be making weak grade love potions." My eyes lit up as I turned to Percy, his eyes nearly glowed.

"Hey, Harley, be my partner?" Crystal asked, Percy glared at her.

"Sure," I said "You go and get the ingredients and I'll stay here."

Crystal went off to get the ingredients, as I got the preparation together.

"Professor Snape?" Lucy asked "There is one ingredient missing, I can't find a lock of a crush's hair."

"That is the fun part, Ms Hall," Snape explained "You and your partner will divide the potion in two, and both of you will find your own lock of hair of your special someone. But I must warn you, this potion will not create love, just a mere desire to be in the potion brewer's company."

"I think I know who Potter and Weasley are going to use it on, Professor." Lynn drawled, sneering in my direction.

"Who would that be, Lynn?" a girl asked.

"Simple Layla, they are going to use the potion on each other!" Lynn yelled, amidst a large group of laughs. I blushed and turned away.

"Shut up, Lynn!" Crystal yelled yelled "Stupid Slytherins think they have the right to walk all over the other houses!"

"Really, Wells? I always said that Gryffindors only cared about themselves. But I was wrong! Look at Potter and Weasley!"

"What part of 'Shut up, Lynn!' do you not comprehend?" Stella and Crystal asked, Stella pulling out her wand and advancing on Lynn. Crystal standing up and making for her wand.

Starlight no!" I whispered "It isn't worth losing points from Gryffindor."

"Get to brewing, ladies!" Snape ordered.

I got to helping Crystal with brewing the potion.

"So, who are you going to use this potion on?" I asked.

"I actually had a bit of a thing for Oliver."

"Aww. Looks like I am not the only one with a crush." I teased.

"So are you going to use your half of the potion on P-E-R-C-Y?" Amelia asked behind us working with Lucy

"Yeah, I think I will." I said looking over at Percy and Oliver, who were talking quietly, looking at something. After class, with my portion of the potion bottled and sealed away for future use, I went into the dorms and put my books away. I have a free period so I went down to the grounds to watch Harry's first flying lesson. I saw Madam Hooch instructing the first years to hold out their wand hand and yell "UP!" . I felt a sudden impulse to laugh, I shook my head. Another thing people don't know about me. I'm psychic. I see things that happen in the future. So I had a vision. I saw Ron getting whacked in the face with a broomstick. Harry shouted "UP!" and his broom soared into his hand. I looked around the class, it turned out that Harry and Malfoy were the only ones who had much success. Most of the class didn't even get their brooms to hover. And, just like in my vision, Ron said a particularly loud "UP!" and his broom whacked him in the face.

Harry laughed

"Shut up, Harry, It's not funny!" Ron said, his ears turning red, it was even funnier the second time. Madam Hooch then instructed them to kick off with their dominant foot, hover a few inches above the ground and lean to dismount. One boy, the one I saw on the train station with the toad rose way higher than a few feet nearly higher than the Gryffindor Tower. He tried to lean to get back on the ground again, but he slid off the broom, straight down. I heard a SNAP! Hooch rushed to him, obviously a Gryffindor.

"Broken arm. I want you all to stay on the ground or I will make sure you will get detention!" Hooch said accompanying the boy to the hospital wing. Malfoy stooped to the ground to pick up a large clear ball. "Did you see his face? If the fat lug had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass."

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Malfoy asked flying off.

"Oh, he's going to get into so much trouble!" Hermione Granger shouted.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Malfoy teased. "A bit beyond your reach?" Harry climbed onto his broom, and I heard Hermione Granger yelling at him.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said, and besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Then Harry flew up to face Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled. That's it, I've had enough. I ran over, grabbed a broom and flew in between them.

"Enough! You are going to break someone's neck! Now give me the ball, Malfoy" I turned my head at Harry " And you, Harry James are in so much trouble, what were you thinking. Both of you on the ground now!"

"You want it, go get it" Draco said, tossing the ball in the air. Harry Chased after it, almost slamming into the wall. When Harry dismounted, however, McGonagall was waiting for him, livid as she ever looked.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall gasped out "Never in all my time at Hogwarts…you could have broken your neck! You are coming with me!" she finished, grabbing Harry's robes and pulling him away. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. My little brother was most likely going to be expelled from Hogwarts on his very first day. At lunch that day, I looked and saw Harry sitting with Ron. Our eyes met and he looked a little scared. Good, he knows he's in trouble for almost giving me a heart attack. The rest of the day was uneventful, except for Charms class, where I had earned twenty points for Gryffindor. After dinner, I went to the common room and started on my homework. Today has been pretty eventful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Date in the Forest

Chapter 6

The Forbidden Forest

It was around midnight when I finished my homework. The portrait hole opened and Percy walked in, probably just finished is his prefect rounds. I put my books and quill away and stood up.

"Hey, how was your night, bust any first years out past curfew?" I asked

"Not tonight, it was actually a quiet night. Um, Harley. Would you want to take a walk with me?" My mind went haywire, Percy wanted to take a walk. With me. After curfew.

"Sure, why not…" I said blushing a deep red. Percy grabbed my hand and led me out of the tower. His skin was slightly cold on mine. _Are my hands cold to him? _I thought _I hope not. Don't make a fool of yourself, Potter! Why am I worried about this, Percy is just a friend. A nice, good looking, smart, kind friend. Oh my gosh, why can't I just tell him how I bloody feel!_ Percy had pulled me outside the school before he covered my eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Percy whispered in my ear "I want you to be surprised the first time you see it."

"Oh I get it."

"I knew you would."

After a while, the temperature got slightly colder. Percy uncovered my eyes. We were in the most amazing area of the school I saw yet. There were trees everywhere and every so often a beam of moonlight penetrated the darkness of the forest floor.

"Oh wow this is so cool!" I said, awestruck.

"Welcome to the Forbidden Forest." Percy smiled. Percy broke the rules just to bring me here. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"When did you find this place?" I asked.

"I found it first year. My brothers were annoying me so I came here and found it."

"Its beautiful" I gasped.

"I thought you would say that, you're the first person I've brought here." I stood there for a few moments taking everything in before suggesting we head back. We both ran back to the Gryffindor common room. I had a huge smile on my face.

"That was fun." I admitted.

"Yeah that was. Too bad we can't do it again tomorrow, I have double rounds tomorrow night"

"Well we should go to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Percy said, kissing my cheek.

I blushed. _Was that kiss platonic or was there something more?_ I thought.

Crystal was waiting up for me.

"Did you have fun doing 'homework'?" she asked.

"Actually after doing my homework. I went for a walk with-"

"Percy?" Crystal asked hopefully.

"Yes I went for a walk with Percy."

"Oh where did you go?"

"He took me to this place he found first year, that was pretty much it."

"Did you guys do anything else?"

"Well, when we came back, he kissed-"

"HE KISSED YOU! Oh my gosh Harley! Girls wake up! Percy kissed Harley!"

"Crystal, shut up! Percy didn't kiss me kiss me, he kissed me on the cheek."

"Aww that is so cute. That is the early stages of a relationship."

"You are right, Crystal."

"What am I right about?"

"I need to tell Percy how I feel."

"Told you to do it last year. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Crystal."

I crawled into bed and read my book. I don't know when but I fell asleep reading it.

That night I dreamed of Percy. I woke up with a start, I had dreamt of Percy but I couldn't remember what happened.

I ran downstairs after getting ready. Percy wasn't there.

_Well_ I thought _I guess I could go down to breakfast alone._

I walked down the corridors. Sometime along the way I started singing a song I found all too familiar. It was a song I had heard when I found out I was an orphan, a song that I wrote. Suddenly I was spun around, I went for my wand.

"Calm down, princess, it's only me." I heard Percy say.

"Give me a minute to restart my heart after you stopped it."

"Sorry, I just heard you singing and I wanted to tell you that you are really good. Where did you learn?"

"I actually taught myself, I got lessons to play guitar."

"That is really interesting."

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

Percy and I looked behind us. It was that boy who broke his arm the day before.

"Hi." I said.

"I never got the chance to thank you for returning my Rememberall. I'm Neville."

"I'm Harley and this is Percy." I said.

"Who found it?"

"Kelly Lynn."

"What a witch."

"I know. Hey, could you help me with my History of Magic Homework tonight?"

"Sure."

"Alright, meet you here after Harry's tryouts."

The rest of the day went slowly, until dinner.

"Hey Potter." Lynn sneered from the Slytherin table "hope your brother doesn't fall off his broom."

"Whatever."

"POTTER! LET'S GO!" Oliver yelled towards my brother.

"Sorry Lynn, gotta go, Can't miss my brother make the Quidditch team"

After a quiet walk down to the Quidditch pitch Oliver spoke.

"Alright, Katie, Angelina and Alicia are going to try and get the Quaffe through those hoops, I'm going to try and block as many as I can. Fred and George are going to take down the bluggers. And Harry, the only thing you have to worry about is this" Oliver pulled out a small golden ball, the snitch. They practiced for a few hours. After practice, Oliver spoke to Harry.

"Well, Potter, you did amazing, I've never seen someone go that fast. Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Do you own a broom?"

Harry shook his head

"I think we should get you one then. These school brooms aren't going to cut it. Alright, we have our first practice Friday after dinner. Be ready. I will have someone send you your team robes. Dismissed!" I can't believe my little brother is on the Quidditch team. I ran over and gave him a hug, afterwards we headed back to the tower where Percy was waiting for me

"Well Percy, you're looking at the youngest seeker in a century" I said smiling at my brother

"Congratulations Harry, no doubt we'll win the Quidditch cup now." Percy said to Harry After Harry headed up to his dorm, Percy and I talked for a bit before heading to bed ourselves.

"I'm so proud of him, if only our parents could see him now."

"They would be proud of you too, you've become a beautiful young lady" Percy said smiling at my, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks Percy, well I better go before the girls come looking for me"

"Alright. Goodnight, Harley"

"Goodnight"

"Wait, Harley" Percy said grabbing my sleeve.

"What is it?" I asked

"Um...nevermind, I forgot." Percy said, blushing

"Ok…"

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow," Percy said, kissing my cheek again

"Yeah see you" I replied, kissing him back. As I walked up to the Dormitories, I couldn't help but look back to see Percy touching touching the spot on his face where I kissed it, blushing. I mirrored him as I walked upstairs. Sure enough, my friends were waiting up for me.

"Well?" Lucy said

"Well what?" I asked still in a daze

"Did Harry make the Quidditch team?" Stella asked

"Yeah,he did" I said absent minded

"Alright," Crystal started spinning me around to look at her " Who did it to you?"

"Did what?"

"Bewitched you, of course, you sound like someone charmed you and you're only listening to every word we say" Amelia said

"It was Percy wasn't it?" Crystal asked

"Maybe,I don't know" I said

"He kissed her again"

"Yes, and I kissed him back. When I was coming up here, I noticed that he was touching that spot my lips touched his face"

"Aww, looks like romance is the picture of the day"

"Shut up, you guys! It was one little kiss, no big deal. I have to go to bed; Percy and I are going to study before class tomorrow."

"Oh, maybe he'll bewitch you for real to fall in love with him" Stella said

"Stella,what part of 'Shut up!' don't you understand?" I asked

"Every bit, when it comes to crushes"

"You guys are impossible! Goodnight" I crawled into bed and pulled out the first book I saw. It was a romance novel. _What is it with people and romance these days. _I thought, putting the book down and going to bed.

'


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR! Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile but between work and going through writer's block, I've been busy but I'm back now so here is Chapter 7 of Harley Potter and the ****Sorcerer's Stone**

It seemed word had gotten out that Harry was the newest member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It seemed everywhere he went, people were giving him strange looks and staring at him. Lynn had since gotten worse. She went past the whole "know-it-all" teasing and went for more scarring insults like "So, Potty, how're your parents doing?" Two days after Harry was put on the team, I was eating dinner with him, Crystal, Percy and Ron when Lynn walked up with Nunez and Cole.

"So, Potter," Lynn started, running a hand through her hair "It seems that being the Girl Who Lived wasn't enough…had to have your brother be the youngest seeker too, eh?"

Crystal stood up and glared at Lynn "Shut up. And last time we checked, you weren't invited into this conversation, Lynn." Crystal spat.

"Tut, tut, Wells," Lynn sneered "surely a proud Half-Blood like you shouldn't be eating with the spawn of a mudblood and blood traitors. They're nothing but scum!"

Percy and I shot up out of our seats "Shut up, Lynn!" we said together.

"Oh, so Potty thinks she can take me? You are most likely nothing without your precious Percy Poo, or traitor here." Lynn implied, flashing Crystal a dirty look at the term "Blood Traitor."

"I could take you in anything, Lynn!" I shouted

"Really Potter?" Lynn sneered "how about tonight, at midnight, a wizards duel. Do you accept?"

"Damn right she does, Lynn!" Percy said "In fact,Crystal's her second, Who's yours?"

"Percy!" Crystal hissed, pulling Percy to her by the tie "What the hell are you on!"

Lynn looked at Nunez and Cole, seizing them up "Cole. Alright Potter. I'll meet you at midnight, Say.. the Transfiguration corridor? Mcgonagall always leaves that unlocked." Lynn smirked, taking a small handheld mirror from her robe's pocket.

"You are so on!" I snapped, waving my hand to motion her away "Now pardon the French, but you can piss off now, Lynn!" Lynn looked a little taken aback at the fact that I told her to 'Piss off'

"Fine, Potter." she said after a while, stowing her mirror back in her pocket "I'll be seeing you at midnight if you think you're woman enough. Let's go, girls."

I scoffed, sitting back down to finish my dinner and turned to Percy.

"What" I said looking at Percy "Did you just do?! I can't fight Lynn!"

"I'm sorry but I was just tired of her tormenting you, this should knock her down a few pegs" Percy said to me with a small smile

"I'm gonna die" I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"No you're not!" Percy said, taking my hand in his, earning a smile from Crystal "You're a lot more powerful than Lynn and besides the worst she could do is the body bind jinx"

I glanced down at the hand holding mine and turned a bright pink. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Crystal ruined the moment.

"Not that this isn't sweet but Harley needs to get ready for her duel with Lynn so Percy, If you could let go of her hand, that would be lovely" Crystal said with a smile.

We ripped our hands apart and stole a glance at each other, I so wanted to kill Crystal for ruining the mood but she was right, I needed to prepare for my duel with Lynn. This is so not how I wanted to spend my 5th year at Hogwarts.

"So…" I said, finishing my dinner. "What happens if I can't think of any spells?"

"Simple," Crystal said, taking her book bag in hand "you throw your wand to Percy, and I go and punch Lynn in the face!"

I laughed "Crystal, I love you!" I said taking my book bag and getting up

"Love you too."

"I hate to burst bubbles, " Percy said, following Crystal and I out of the hall "but I can't come to the duel. I have rounds tonight with Penelope."

"Alright then" Crystal said. "Harley, I'll wake you up for the duel tonight at say...eleven thirty?"

"Sure, Crystal. Bye Perce, say hi to Penny for me." I said, walking towards the tower with Crystal.

That night, at eleven thirty, I was shaken awake. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and found myself looking at Crystal.

"Oh hey," I said sleepily, I sat up and stretched

"Lets go, it's almost midnight"

"Alright crysie" I said getting out of bed. I took my wand out from the nightstand and we walked out of the dorm quietly, as not to wake the others

"Come on" Crystal whispered, waving her wand "Let's go! We have to get to the Transfiguration corridor." she added, taking hold of my pyjamas and steering me out the door. We walked for what felt like forever when we ran into someone.

"Oh no!" I whispered "We're done for, Ivy!"

"Harley?" the voice of my brother asked.

"Harry?" I asked taking out my wand "Lumos!"

My wand tip ignited, revealing the bespectacled face of my brother. "Holy crap, Harry!" I hissed "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Like you didn't scare the hell out of us!" Ron's voice hissed in the shadows as another wand tip ignited, this time revealing the redheaded face of Ron Weasley.

"How many people are breaking rules this evening! If we all get caught we will most likely be expelled!" the shrill bossy whine of Hermione Granger scorned all of us. A third wand tip ignited revealing her signature bushy brown hair and buck teeth.

"H-H-Harley's here?" the nervous voice of Neville Longbottom whispered as Harry's face left mine and turned to Neville's terrified one.

"Yes, Neville!" Crystal mouthed "And me. Now we have to go and find Lynn."

"She challenged me to a duel in the Transfiguration corridor." I explained twirling my wand around in my fingers, causing the light to move in a circular motion

"Malfoy challenged me to a duel, too!" Harry said, awestruck "Except he said in the Charms corridor!"

"Ok, let's go to the Transfiguration corridor with Harley, mate. Then we can defend her if Lynn gets violent." Ron suggested.

"Let's go to the Charms wing first. Then I'll give Draco a piece of my mind about duelling my little brother!" I suggested.

"Agreed." Hermione Granger said "We'll teach him to break rules!"

"No one asked you!" Ron spat, spinning around to face her "You're only here to keep us out of trouble."

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes and walked to my side. "I'm with Harley…Neville?"

Neville gulped as I turned my gaze to him "Yeah, I-I'm with Harley too!" he said finally.

"Ok, ok, fine!" Ron said, defeated "We'll go to the Charms corridor first. It's just about midnight anyways."

Ron, Hermione Granger, Neville, Harry, Crystal and I went down to the Charms corridor to wait for Draco, but minutes passed after midnight and he never showed

"Little prat!" Harry hissed, tucking his wand in his pocket "He probably didn't even plan on showing up. Let's go find Lynn in the Transfiguration corridor."

Our large posse made our way to the Transfiguration corridor, where yet again, it was empty.

"The little git!" Crystal spat, tucking her wand in her pocket "She probably didn't even bother to show up! Let's get back to the tower before we get busted."

We all started towards the dungeons when the figure of Peeves the Poltergeist swooped past.

"Well, ickle firsties and 2 little fifth years out of bed?" he asked tauntingly, swooping down over my head "Should go tell Filch, I should."

I gulped. Filch, the caretaker and his cat, Mrs Norris were always a thorn in my side especially since I tried to gain access to the forbidden third floor corridor, mistaking it for a corridor to my next class.

"Leave us alone, Peeves!" Crystal hissed, making a run at the ghost.

Let's just say Crystal made a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted once he got high enough "STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR!"

"Let's get out of here!" I whispered, tugging Harry to a locked classroom.

"Oh, no! Oh no! No, no, no!" I panicked trying to wrench the door open as I heard rushed footsteps coming our way, I knew the spell to unlock it but I can't think straight right now.

"Oh, Harls. Out of the way!" Crystal ordered, pushing me out of her way and pointing her wand at the door. "Alohomora." she said prodding the doorknob, which clicked.

"There." she said, pulling the door open "You're all welcome." she added, pushing us all in as Filch's wheezing voice spoke.

"Where are they, Peeves?" Filch demanded.

"Where's are who?" Peeves said, I almost heard the smirk on his face.

"The students you claimed were out of bed! Tell me which way they went!"

"Say please. Shan't say anything unless you say please!" Peeves taunted.

"Fine. Please tell me which way they went!" Filch rasped.

"NOTHING!" Peeves shouted. I heard a loud raspberry sound. "HA HA!"

Filch swore and I heard his footsteps retreating.

"Well," I started turning towards the group "At least we're not in- HOLY KAROW!" I yelled when I saw what everyone was paralyzed with fear about.

A large, black three headed dog was growling at me. Neville and Hermione started to scream and run out the door, followed right after by me, Harry and Ron. We returned to the tower, catching our breath.

"Guys," Harry started, wiping the sweat from his forehead "I think I know why the third floor corridor is blocked"

"Good, then I'm going to bed!" Hermione snapped "Before you can think of another brilliant way to get us killed…or worse…expelled!" she added, stalking off towards her dorm

"Ok you lot, go to bed, it's late and we all have classes in the morning. Oh and Ron, Harry, Percy and I will be talking to you both before class." I told them, sitting down on the couch. Both boys groaned before going up the stairs towards their dorm. After a few minutes, I heard someone coming down the stairs; I lit up my wand tip and saw a seventh year boy

"Well, hello, Potter." he said with a smirk "What are you doing out of bed?"

I gasped when I saw what the boy really looked like. His shaggy brown hair fell into his green eyes, and he looked as if he could take me down with one strike.

"Uh…I…um." I stammered, starting to back away to my dorms "I was just heading back to bed."

"So soon?" the boy said, grasping my upper arm. I gulped when I felt his hot breath on my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Because you and me could have some fun in the Head Boy dorms."

I struggled to break out of his grip "Let go of me, you pervert!" I snapped.

He gagged me and pulled me flush against him. "But then, how fun would that be for me?" he asked smoothly.

I whimpered, knowing I was trapped and was going to fall victim for whatever this boy had planned. I thought I was doomed until:

_"Preficticus Totalus!" someone's voice said in the shadows._

_The boy let go of me and I fell to the ground due to the great height. I looked up and saw my saviour._

_It was Percy, his wand was in his left hand and was peering at the boy's frozen body._

_"You ok?" Percy asked as he stowed his wand back in his robes._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bit of a scare. Thanks for saving my ass and all." I said as I dusted myself off._

_"Well, now we're even for when you saved my ass." Percy said with a smirk "Now go back to bed! We have lessons tomorrow."_

_"Good call." I said with a yawn "Night." I said, kissing his cheek and heading upstairs._

.


	8. Chapter 8

The few days after I was nearly raped(That is what I had thought) you could see Percy and I together all the time, almost talking to no one but each other. The first potions class after the 'incident', Snape had us working on a dreamless sleep potion which I found a little boring. As the potion brewed, a knock came at the classroom door. Snape went to answer it.

"Yes, what do you want?" Snape asked.

"Yes I was sent by Professor Mcgonagall to deliver these books to Harley Potter." The voice of Fred Weasley answered.

"Very well, Potter! Your books are here!"

I got up and walked to the back of the classroom door. Fred handed me the books.

"And Mcgonagall said that there is a package for you waiting in the common room." He said to me, walking away. I went back to my potion and tucked my new books away in my bookbag, to read after class, these books are to help me with my O.W.L Exams at the end of the year, they're supposed to be super advanced but also informative. After class, with my portion of the potion bottled and sealed away for future use, I went into the dorms and started reading my books, never too early to start preparing, right. I walked downstairs to dinner, where Percy was sitting looking more amused than usual.

"Hey." He smirked "You missed the Slytherin team, they just went for practice; little do they know that they have to share the pitch with our brothers and I got your package for you."

"Thanks." I said laughing, opening the parcel. All I could do was stare at what was inside, it was a copy of The princess of Doral, a story about a vampire princess who had powers over the elements(a story of my own that I'm working on). There's only three copies In the whole world.

"Holy Morrison!" I gasped

"What the Hippogriff did you just say?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh Holy Morrison? It's the thing I say when something is really wicked, I've said it a million times, Percy."

"Yeah, but who the bloody hell is Morrison."

"Cam Morrison, My favorite ice hockey player, Remember I told you about him when I explained to you what Hockey is."

"Right."

"Hey Harry, Let's go, The Slytherins are right for the tormenting!" Oliver yelled at my brother. Harry grabbed his broom and walked off with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Oliver, if my brother gets hurt, it's your ass! Do you hear me!" I yelled towards him

"He won't, don't worry!" Oliver yelled back

"Well, I'm going to head up to the common room and read my book. You bug me while I'm reading, you die" I said, grabbing my book.

"See you." Percy said, laughing. I headed towards the common room and sat down on the couch, I began to read. I must have been so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice Harry walk in and sit next to me. I put the book down and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Lil' brother. How was practice?" I asked him

"It was great until those stupid Slytherins cut our practice. Are they always like this?" He asked

"I'm afraid so, unfortunately you still have six years of dealing with them. Just ignore them, that's what I do" I told Harry, giving him a side hug.

"Six more years! Seriously."

"Harry, I've had to deal with them for five years and I still have another two to go, so trust me when I say, you'll survive."

"I guess so" He said, giving me a small smile.

"Alright, now off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight." I said, Giving him another hug and a kiss on the head. Harry got up and walked up the stairs towards his dorm just as Percy walked in. He sat down on the couch next to me and looked at me.

"How's your book?" He asked

"It's really good so far, I'll have to let you borrow it after I'm done"

"So in Potions, when we made the love potion?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Um, who were you planning on using it on?"

"I don't know for sure."

"Any ideas?"

"Not really, who were you planning on using it on?"

"I have an idea, but I don't know how you're going to react"

_Me, me, me let him be talking about me! _I thought

"Who did you have in mind?" I asked

"I was thinking...um...to save it for...a girl I'm kind of wild about."

"Aww, that's kind of sweet."

"Yeah, I know she know she kind of has it for me too, but I don't know what she really thinks of me"

"Well,maybe just ask her, and see what she says" I offered

"I'm kind of shy about it, since a lot of people in other houses, Lynn especially, keep making fun of me and her about our relationship"

A bell rang in my head "Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I should say, it could ruin this thing we have. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking away but still kissing my cheek

"Yeah...Night" I replied, kissing him back.

As I climbed upstairs, I had three things on my mind.

One, Percy Weasley liked me

Two, there was a part of him that was really bugged over the fact we were made fun of.

And three, my crush on Percy just got a whole lot bigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Quidditch

The Day of Harry's Quidditch match was nerve shattering, I could barely think about anything else. I sat at the Gryffindor table not being able to focus on my breakfast, all I could focus on is the fact that my eleven year old brother could get hurt during the match, he's just a little boy and so I did what any older sibling would do… freak out.

"Harley, eat something!" Percy said

"I can't, I'm freaking scared!"

"Calm down and eat will be fine, Fred and George will keep an eye on him and so will Oliver" Percy said, grabbing my hand.

"I know, I know" I said, grabbing a piece of bacon and biting into it. "I'm going into big sister panic mode but I can't help it! He's my little brother; you'd be freaking out too if it was Ron."

"The day Ron plays Quidditch while I'm still here is the day I dye my hair blue, it's one thing if he's playing at home where mum can keep an eye on him but not here"

"POTTER!" Oliver yelled at Harry "Let's go, we've got a match to win" My heart started to race, it was time.

"Good luck Harry, be careful!" I yelled towards Harry

"Thanks Harley, I will" He said "HEY OLIVER, WAIT UP!" He said, running after the team.

After wishing Harry good luck, Percy and I met up with the girls (Crystal, Amelia, Stella, and Lucy), Ron, and Hermione along with Neville and two other first year Gryffindors who share Harry's dormitory, Seamus and Dean. As a surprise for Harry, The boys had painted a banner on one of the sheets Ron's pet rat, Scabbers ruined; it said "GO HARRY! GO GRYFFINDOR!" and Dean, who is good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor Lion underneath. Then Crystal and I had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. The Gryffindor team came out onto the pitch accompanied by loud cheers. Harry looked like his legs might give out under him he was shaking so much. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She was waiting in the middle of the pitch for both teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said once they were all gathered around her. She seemed to be talking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year.

"Mount your brooms, please." Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose into the air. They were off. Our commentator for this game was Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordan

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too – "

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twin's friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and - no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc– no, stopped by an excellent move from Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the clod air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

We all squeezed together to give Hagrid space to join them

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry. Way above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. I remembered Harry said that this was part of Wood's game plan.

_"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,"_ Wood had said. _"We don't want you attacked before you have to be."_

Once, Harry had seen a glint of gold, but it was only a reflection off one of the Weasley's wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it. And I'm back to big sister panic mode

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell before he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, both Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry saw it. He dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch_._ Harry was faster than Higgs – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra burst of speed – WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom span off course, Harry holding on for dear life. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest

"Foul! Screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts from Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

This isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him. "You can't send people off in Quidditch – and what's a red card?"

But Hagrid was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul –"

"Jordan, I'm warning you –"

All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he was sure going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. By now I have Percy's hand in a death grip, my knuckles turning white. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goal posts; he had half a mind to ask Wood to call a time out – and then he realised that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him. Why wasn't anyone doing anything to stop it.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin score – oh no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twisting as it went. Someone get him off that broom, NOW!

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars . "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom … but he can't have…"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to him when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except dark magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. I had an idea of what she was looking for.

"Who's doing it?" I asked.

"Snape – look." said Hermione, handing me the binoculars.

Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked as he looked through the binoculars.

"He's doing something – jinxing the broom," I said.

"What do we do?"

"Leave it to me," said Hermione.

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hold on much longer. The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as Fred and George flew up to try and pull Harry to safety onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled below him, hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell head first into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realise that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told Hermione she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw clap his hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. I heard none of this, though. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were back in Hagrid's hut, Hagrid was making us a nice, strong cup of tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "We saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on in the stands next to him. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me any more," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why'd he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

"Aha!" said Harry, "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Discovery of the Fifth House

The next morning I woke up to Amelia smiling down on me.

"Um…hi?" I said confused as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"MORNING!" Amelia yelled "What are you planning on wearing today?" she asked, digging through my trunk.

"Um…I don't know…" I said getting out of bed "I guess a pair of jeans and a T-shirt?"

Amelia gaped at me "No way! You look like a boy in those! Wear a skirt!" she ordered, taking out another horrid piece of fabric.

"Amelia …" I started, rolling my eyes and grabbing my hairbrush "I'm flattered that you care about how I look, but on a weekend…I really don't give a crap about what I wear as long as I'm not nude."

Amelia groaned and took the hairbrush out of my hands "Well, at least let me do your hair up. I mean, ok, weekends you can wear jeans…but you can't just parade around school looking like a boy!"

"Oh, god, shoot me now!" I mumbled as Amelia dragged the brush through my black hair.

"Oh, Harls! Stop being such a baby!"Amelia ordered, trying to pull my hair into a…horrid pink ribbon.

One thing people don't know about me…I absolutely positively loathe the colour pink! I was saved by the bell by Crystal walking into the dormitory.

Amelia blanched when she saw that Crystal was nowhere near the girly expectations she had. Her blouse was undone and she was wearing blue jeans.

"CRYSTAL!" I screeched "First off, good morning. And second, help me! Amelia's trying to get me in a pink ribbon!"

After breakfast, I found out we were going to be doing a little Stavanger hunt in Herbology, to see how many plants we can find and see if we know what they're used for. We got to work, looking through the forest; after about an hour, we sat down under a tree and looked through the list of plants Professor Sprout had us looking for.

"So what is this one?" Crystal said pointing to a flower with five petals.

"Isn't that…oh, what's it called? Oh yeah…Nightshade?"

At my words the tree opened up behind us and we fell through it. I screamed and tried to catch my balance but I couldn't. I wound up falling into the I didn't find dirt in the bottom of the tree. In fact, where me and Crystal were looked a lot like…a common room.

"Where are we?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me someone lives here." I pulled out my wand "Hello? Is anyone…home?"

There wasn't a noise.

"Ok, let's explore!" I suggested poking through some seemingly old books.

I started for the closet and opened the door. I screamed.

"What?" Crystal asked wand drawn.

"There's a skeleton in here!" I shrieked pointing to the mass of bones on the floor.

Crystal bent down "Harley, you aren't going to believe this."

"What?"

She looked up at me and held out a bloody knife "It's a dagger. With Slytherin's emblem on it. Harley , I think Slytherin murdered this person."

"No, really Crystal ?" I asked sarcastically "I would have never guessed what with the blood on the blade. No, I was thinking that Slytherin had gone for an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's and skipped merrily through a field of wild posies back to the castle."

"First, I could do without the Sarcasm. And two who is this skeleton? Let's keep looking around."

After a few minutes of poking around, Ivy came across something.

"HARLEY! I think I found who it is."

I ran up to her side, next to a portrait of five people, three girls, two boys. The girls were close together and hugging, but the boys seemed to be arguing. The white haired girl in the middle seemed frightened, with purple eyes wide at first the goateed man, then at the handsome youth. The goateed man held the same dagger that was in my hands now.

"Crystal, I think these are the founders of Hogwarts. See the dagger that Slytherin's holding? It's just like this one. And maybe…the girl here was the skeleton in the closet."

Crystal read the plaque "The Founders Five: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Nightshade? Harley, this was probably supposed to be a fifth house for Hogwarts, look at all the purple and black. These must be house-"

Before Crystal is could finish her sentence, someone hissed in the shadows "Get…out…fast!"

"Let's see what else is here." I said walking up the stairs to the dormitories.

I went into a dorm that looked too fancy to be for a set of students, and found a translucent woman floating on the bed.

"You!" she screamed as Crystal ran in "You killed me!

I looked at her confused, I never met this woman, how was I either going to kill her?

"Look, whoever you are…" I started.

"My name is Lucida Nightshade."

"Ok, Lucinda. How the hell could I have killed you when I wasn't even born when you were killed?"

"You are holding his dagger."

"Oh, this?" I asked, not noticing I was still holding the dagger "I just found it."

"Be warned, Harley Potter…"

"Wait, how do you know Harley's name?" Crystal asked.

"Even though I've lived up here for five hundred years, your name, Harley Potter, still reached my ears when the Dark Lord was destroyed. But heed my warning! Leave now, take this." she caused a leather book covered in blood to fall into my hands "and leave. Quickly!"

Crystal and I climbed out of the place as confused as ever.

"So, are you coming to the common room?"

"Yeah, I guess I will."

Crystal and I walked over to Gryffindor Tower, which was guarded by a Fat Lady and sat on my bed.

"So…let's read this diary." I said opening the very first page "Dear Diary,

_Salazar and Godric had a very good idea today. We got to talking about it with Helga and Rowena. We thought we could teach younger witches and wizards how to be amazing when they were a little older. So we decided to open a school in a castle Godric had found. Rowena didn't know what to name it, so it passes unanimously that I was to name it. I came up with…Hogwarts."_

"So Nightshade came up with the school name!" Crystal said in delight.

"Let me read some more…this crap is all about the first generation of student- here we go! Some dirt on the tension between the founders! Dear Diary,

_Godric said something I couldn't believe today. He told me he loved me. I've had feelings for him for quite awhile. But being with Salazar kept me from admitting them. He would find it most unfaithful of me to proclaim my love for his best friend. But I never told Salazar that I was born amongst Muggles, that I myself was what Salazar calls a "Blood of Mud"_

"So that's where the term 'Mudblood' comes from!" Crystal said.

"Crystal, shut up! It's getting good." I said

_"I had told Godric this, since he would never judge a person on their blood, but on their character. I told him I never told my beloved Salazar. Godric swayed me into falling out of love with him. Now I am torn most deeply dear diary! Who do I choose? My childhood lover…or my childhood friend?"_

"So…Nightshade fell in love with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Interesting." Crystal said.

"This Crystal is even more interesting. Here's one of the last ones. Dear Diary,

_I have done the worst thing imaginable this day. I have made love with Godric. Now I fear I may be bearing his child. I have since left Salazar, fearing he will go on a rampage if he did. I am terrified for my family's life. I realized today I was in true love with Godric…and Salazar just loved my looks."_

It was night time by the time we were done looking through all of the entries. I bid good night to Crystal , promising to meet up with her sometime and look up the founders in the library. and went to the common room, where a pleasing sight awaited me.

"Hello, Percy." I said.

"Hi." Percy said from the couch on the fire, rain beginning to pour outside.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Waiting for you."

"Aw." I said sitting next to him on the couch "Aren't you the gentleman."

"Yeah, I'm pretty gentlemanly."

"Gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Percy said gently pushing my head to the side.

"So…what did you get up to?"

"Nothing much, studied for Herbology, hung out with Oliver. You?"

"Follow me." I said getting up "I'll show you what I've been up to."

"Where are we going past curfew?"

"Same place as last time we broke curfew. Down by the Forbidden Forest. Follow me."

I grabbed Percy's hand and ran out of the school, thankfully unflawed until we were back by Hagrid's shack.

"The tree opened when I said Nightshade." I explained.

Just as I did, the trapdoor opened revealing the slide.

"Go down." I said.

"No way! What if there are cobwebs? I don't want to get my robes dirty."

"Oh, grow up." I said pushing him in.

"HARLEY!" Percy yelled, his voice fading as he entered the tree.

"I'm coming!" I said jumping into the hole.

"AWESOME!" I yelled as I slid back into the roots, landing on something soft.

"Well, at least I landed on something soft this time." I said.

"Yes, you did." Percy said "And that something is me! GET OFF!" he added pushing me onto my back.

"Where the blazes are we?"

"I think this was supposed to be a fifth house of Hogwarts. I mean, look at the purple and black! House colours. And Crystal and I found this." I pointed over by the bookshelf where the founders portrait was hung. "Last time I checked, Nightshade wasn't a house in Hogwarts. And…" I opened the closet, revealing Nightshade's skeleton. "We found this with this dagger…" I pulled out the dagger from my pocket "in the chest."

"Wow…"

"And…" I took him by the hand and led him up to the dormitories "we found the ghost of that girl in the portrait up here, and she has a vendetta against Slytherins because the house's founder killed her. Look at the dagger. The Slytherin crest is on the hilt."

At that moment, the ghost floated over to us.

"You!" she screamed "What are you doing out of bed? And why did you come back?"

"I wanted answers, Nightshade." I said "On what happened the day you died."

"Oh, it was dreadful." Nightshade wailed "I was writing in my diary, like any normal day, when Slytherin snuck up behind me and grabbed me. I screamed and asked what he was doing here and he said 'I know about you sleeping with Godric, and the child…and you're a Blood of Mud. So I am going to kill you.' I screamed and tried to fight him off, but he dragged me to the common room and stabbed me repeatedly with that dagger of yours." she nodded to the dagger in my hand "Then, when I screamed for the pain to stop, I felt one more stab right through my heart, and I saw blackness. Then later, I came around as a ghost."

"Wow." me and Percy said together.

"You must go." Nightshade said "And don't tell anyone of what I've told you. I hope to see you soon, Ms Potter."

"Yes, likewise." I said starting to climb up the stairs I had found out of the tree the first time I was in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Halloween

Since we discovered the fifth house, Crystal and I have spent the past couple of weeks reading Hogwarts: A History cover to cover repeatedly, trying to find the hint of a love triangle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. On Halloween Day at breakfast, Crystal barged up to the table.

"Hey, Crystal." I said.

"Don't 'hey Crystal.' me. I know what you did." Ivy snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"You know damn well what, Harley . You told Percy about the you-Know-What!"

"You mean the tree? Calm down Crystal, I had to tell him!"

"Why?"

"He's my friend too, Crystal!" I said, grabbing a bottle of orange juice and trying to open it.

"But I'm your BEST friend. He's a stuck up prat, in case you haven't noticed!"

"And last time I checked, Crystal, I can have two best friends So unless you have a good reason why I can't be friends with Percy , then nothing is going to change."

"UGH! You are impossible!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are so hard headed, you don't even notice the flaws in yourself."

Why don't you look at yourself! You are so pigheaded that you can't tell the difference between being stupid and being a bitch!"

"UGH!" Crystal yelled stalking out of the great hall.

I was still having problems opening the bottle of orange juice I had. So, as a last resort I turned to Percy.

"Percy?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Yes, Harley?"

"Would you be my hero and do me a big favour? Pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Can you open this bloody bottle?" I asked.

"Sure," Percy said taking the bottle and opening it "here you go."

"My hero." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Oh, crap! We'd better get to Charms before Flitwick kicks our asses!" Percy said grabbing mine and his book bag and breaking into a run. I grabbed a quick piece of buttered toast and my juice and followed.

This Charms class, we were finally going to learn the banishing charm.

"All right everyone, wands up!" Flitwick instructed "And move your wand into a sweeping motion, alright! That's it, Ms Potter, you have it!"

I beamed, watching as Percy and Oliver stared at how I did my wand movements awestruck.

"Now, when you say the incantation: Depulso make the "Puhl" nice and clear. All right, give it a go, wands down."

"Depulso"

"Excellent, excellent. Now try to make the book in front of you disappear."

I got out my wand and started by watching Percy try. He was failing miserably.

"Percy, stop, stop. You're going to poke someone's eye out. And you're saying it wrong. You need to make the puhl sound clear or it won't work"

"You do it then, you're so clever." Oliver challenged.

"All right. Watch and learn how a Potter does it, boys." I said, taking out my wand.

"Depulso!" I said, using the proper sweeping methods. The book wound up disappearing, whereas another book disappeared on the Ravenclaw side. I looked over and saw Penelope Clearwaterlooking very pleased with herself.

Ms Potter and Ms Clearwater! I've never seen such a well performed Banishing Charm done by a fifth year. Twenty points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, there was a loud BANG! I flipped my head to the source of the sound, and there was Oliver covered in soot. A smouldering mess where his book was supposed to be.

"Oliver blew up his book!" Percy yelled, trying to suppress laughter.

I couldn't control it like Percy could, I burst into a fit of giggles "Oh…my…GOSH!" I said, trying to stop laughing before I fell on the floor.

Oliver looked like he wanted to throttle me. I looked over to Penelope and smiled.

"Nice Charm." I said after class.

"Thanks, Harley. You too."

We continued to talk when my brother and Ron walked past us.

"She thinks she's so smart! That's why that girl doesn't have any friends."

Someone knocked into me as they hurried past me. It was Hermione. I caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see she was in tears.

I think she heard you," said Harry.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must have noticed she's got no friends."

"Why would you do that, Ron?"

"Do what, state a fact? Hermione doesn't have any friends."

"You need to apologise, how would you feel if someone said that about you?" I asked the red head. Harry and I know from experience what it's like to not have friends so it made me a bit upset to see Ron doing it to Hermione.

"Now both of you off to class, you have potions and I would rather you not get detention for being late" I told them, taking my book bag and walking down to Transfiguration.

After Potions at the end of the day, I noticed Percy wasn't there, but Crystal was.

Hello, Crystal." I said, trying to be civil after our fight early that morning.

"Harley…I'm sorry for calling Percy a prat."

I looked up "And I'm sorry for calling you a bitch."

"Hug!" we said together.

"Let's never fight again, ok?" Crystal asked.

"Agreed! Let's get down to the feast. I'm starving."

Crystal and I walked arm in arm down to the Halloween feast. Hagrid must have grown a dozen pumpkins large enough for three men to fit in and there were live bats flying overhead. Not to mention the thunderstorm outside cast an eerie glow to the place. We took our places at the Gryffindor table next to our friends

Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"Hey, Hannah." Fred and George said together.

"What'd I miss?" I asked, grabbing a roll.

"Nothing important." Percy said "Just the food arriving that's pretty much it."

"You two going to touch hands like at the start of term feast?" Oliver teased.

"OLIVER!" Percy and I shouted together, me turning a very bright pink.

"Harley, you'll never guess who's in the lavatory crying!" Stella said.

Who?" I asked, a pit falling in my stomach.

"That little first year girl. What's her name? Harriet?"

"Hermione." I said. "Which lavatory to be exact?"

"The one off the Great Hall. Why?"

Just asking. I'll be right back." I said, getting up and walking to the other end of the table, where Ron was laughing with Harry at what Seamus was doing.

slapped Ron in the back of the head.

"OW!" he yelled turning around "What the bloody hell was that for, Harley?"

I thought I told you to apologise to Hermione. Now, because of your stupidity, she's in the girls' lavatory crying."

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Oh, no, Weasley. Don't apologize to me. If I were you, the next time I saw Hermione I'd apologize to her. Or so help me, I'll slap you into next week."

"Ok, ok. Easy! I'll apologize, all right?"

I had just sat back down when Professor Quirell ran into the Hall screaming "TROLL!"

All eyes turned to Quirell as Professor Dumbledore asked what was going on.

"Troll…in the dungeon…thought you'd want to know." was all Quirell could say before he fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Troll in the Dungeons?

Everyone started to run out screaming when Dumbledore yelled.

"QUIET!"

Everyone immediately quiet down and looked to Dumbledore.

"Prefects, take your students back to the common rooms and food will be sent down. Teachers, follow me. We have to get rid of the troll."

I started for the exit when Harry grabbed me and Ron.

Harry! What the heck! We have to go to our common room." I said.

"Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll. Which lavatory is she in?"

"I heard from Stella that she was in the one off the Hall here."

"All right, wands out and follow me." Harry ordered taking his own wand out and making for the lavatory. Quirell was wrong. The troll wasn't in the dungeons. It was in THAT LAVATORY!

I was just about to scream when Crystal ran in.

"What's going on?" she asked "OH MY GOSH!"

Hermione screamed and ducked under the sink.

Harry, Ron! You guys fend off the troll, Crystal, you go down to the dungeons and tell the professors that the troll is up here. I'm going to go get Hermione." I ordered, taking my wand in my teeth and crawling towards the sink.

"Harley!" Hermione shouted in relief.

"Hey, Mione. WATCH OUT!" I said ducking her down as the troll swung its club.

"Come on…we're getting out of here." I said grabbing Hermione's arm and crawling out of the bathroom.

Once we were out of the washroom, Crystal, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran over.

"What are you two doing?" McGonagall demanded "Ms Potter. What's the meaning of this?"

I was in the lavatory when the troll attacked. Harley saved me. If it wasn't for her, who knows what would have happened to me. I could be dead right now for all I know. Right, Crystal?"

Crystal nodded, her eyes on me.

"Ms Granger!" McGonagall said aghast "What were you doing in there?"

"Um…I was…trying to take on the troll. I read about them and thought I could manage on my own."

My jaw dropped. Why was Hermione lying to a teacher's face?

"Well, then, Ms Granger five points from Gryffindor. Ms Potter five points to Gryffindor for your bravery." McGonagall announced simply, entering the washroom to see the troll, finished off, with Harry's wand in its nose.

Want me to walk you up to the Tower?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good." I said "Come on."

Hermione, Crystal and I walked up into the tower in silence. Until I found what I wanted to say to her.

"Hey, Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not such a bad girl, for a first year."

Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

We all laughed as we neared the common room's entranceway.

"Hey, Mione one more thing." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for, you know, for not getting me in trouble."

"Don't mention it. You deserve it, really."

"Hermione Granger," I said "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said, muttering the password. We entered the common room and The first person I saw was Amelia rushing up to me.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" she demanded.

"Oh, nowhere special, and just for the record, if there are twenty more points in our hourglass tomorrow, you have me to thank."

"You got our house twenty more points? What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just saved someone from the troll."

"WHAT! Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

Is she alright? Is she hurt! Are you hurt! Please tell me you're not hurt."

I went to the food "I'm fine, Lia. We're both fine, don't worry"

From that night on, Hermione Granger became one of my friends along with Ron. There was always a little event that told you who your real friends were, and somehow, saving someone from a troll and smacking someone around the head were two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Spark of the Golden Quartet

The next few days people were asking how I had outsmarted the troll. I just said I never even pulled out my wand, it was all Harry and Ron.

Potions was quickly becoming my favourite lesson. Since I had it with Crystal and Percy as my Potions partner. That day was going to be one I was going to remember for a while. That was the day Percy first tried to kiss me. We were brewing a simple zit curing potion. I was reaching out for the slug I needed to cut up when I (being the total klutz I am.) dropped it on the floor. I got down on my knees to pick it up and yet again, I brushed hands with Percy.

Hello again." I said blushing.

"Hi, partner. How's it going?"

"It's going." I said, reaching down to grab the slug "You?"

"Same here."

The next thing I knew, Percy's hand was on my wrist and he pulled me towards him. One innocent smirk and I melted…he had found my weakness…that bloody smirk!

He leaned in for…a kiss! Percy Weasley, one of my friends, wanted to kiss me! My heart hammered inside my chest in excitement.

Our lips were just brushing when Professor Snape called out "Ms Potter!"

Percy and I shot up at the same time, banging our heads together.

"OW!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

Now that you're done groping on the floor…Ms Wells head is hurting. You have to go with her."

I glared at Crystal. _Thanks,Crystal!_ I thought Percy was that bloody close to kissing me! You know I kind of sort of like him!

Well, I couldn't help that Crystal had a headache. So, I did what any good friend would do. I went out into the courtyard with her.

We talked mostly. We talked about my crush on Percy, Potions, that mystery that was Lucinda Nightshade. Somehow we got to talking about Christmas.

"So, Christmas is coming soon." I realized, taking an extra step ahead of Crystal.

"Yeah, you planning on staying at school for the holiday?" Crystal asked, trying to keep up.

"I am. You staying?" I asked hopefully.

"I might go home for the holiday."

"Oh…" I said crestfallen "She-Cat!"

The next thing I knew, there was a fat cat on my head!

"HEY!" I screamed, dancing to get the cat off "Cameron get off!"

As soon as I said that, the cat jumped off my head and turned into a girl with white hair, ice blue eyes, glasses and wearing cat ears and a tail. If you took the tail and ears off, she would have looked a lot like…Nightshade. She's another one of my good friends, Cameron Locke. She did the exact same thing the first time I met her.

_*Flashback*_

_HEY!" I screamed, dancing to get the cat off "Get it off, get it off!"_

_"Harls, calm down!" Crystal said, taking the cat off my head and setting it down. "It is kind of cute." _

_As quickly as Crystal said it, the cat turned into a girl with white hair, ice blue eyes, glasses and wearing cat ears and a tail._

_Holy…" I started "Morrison."_

_"HI!" the girl squeaked "I'm Cameron Locke! Who are you?"_

_"I'm Crystal."_

_I'm Harley, Harley Potter." I said, helping Cameron up._

_"Are you really? Because I saw you at the Sorting. I'm a second year Hufflepuff, you see. And I saw you from my table, you know, I think that red headed boy has a-"_

_Hello, Potter." Lynn's snide, arrogant voice sneered behind us. Crystal and I turned around and saw that Drosie wasn't with Cole or Nunez. She was with some Ravenclaw girl, who was in my year. And…the girl had a tiny little dragon on her shoulder._

_Shouldn't you be in class, Lynn?" Crystal demanded "At least Harls and I have an excuse."_

_"And do you have an excuse to be hanging around with the orphan and the Mudblood? What your aunt would say when she heard…"_

_Who's your aunt?" I asked, furious yet intrigued._

_"Oh, didn't Wells tell you? Her aunt it Del-"_

_Before the name was out of Lynn's mouth, Crystal came up and punched her in the face. I smirked._

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH! Wait till your aunt hears of this. You and the orphan bitch over there will be so dead!"_

_I glared at Lynn and felt a heat burning in my hand. I clenched my fist and it subsided._

_"Piss…off…you…bitch!" I spat._

_Lynn glared at me and ran off holding her nose, leaving the girl with the dragon with us._

_Wow!" she said, awestruck "Nobody ever took Lynn on like that before! I mean, I really wanted to, but she threatened my dragon, Fireball if I did anything stupid. But what you guys did, that was so awesome! Holy cricket!" she gasped, staring at my scar "You're Harley Potter! I'm Stephanie Cane, I'm in your year, but I'm in Ravenclaw. Oh, hey, She-Cat," she paused looking at Cameron "Did you get to know Cameron? She's one of my best friends in the whole world! I mean, I was the one to teach her some magic. It's so great that I met Harley Potter! My Mum will be so excited." Stephanie said all of that really fast._

_Ok, so what house are you in?" Crystal asked._

_"Oh, Ravenclaw. And I know you and Harley are in Gryffindor."_

_"Yeah, we're all in different houses!" I noticed, taking a leaf in my hand and crushing it with almost superhuman force._

_"Yeah, how about that Lynn huh?" Stephanie asked "She's totally mean."_

_"Try despicable, heartless, rude, ignorant, daughter of a bitch!" I snapped._

_And as quickly as I said it, as though it was magic, the leaf in my hand burst into flames. I gasped. I was never able to do that before!_

_"Ms Potter." the Headmaster's voice said. "I would like a word with you and your brother…now."_

_I gulped and took one last look at my new friends and my best friend before Dumbledore steered me in the direction of the castle._

_*End Flashback*_

Crystal, Cameron and I sat and talked for a bit, Stephanie joined us not long after and we headed to our respective classes. My friends are crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Powers and Talents

**A/N: Hey again! This chapter you'll read how Harley did what she did with Crystal Stephanie and Cameron when they started talking about Lynn. And how her and Harry are a very special pair of siblings...so no more talking from me...enjoy the chapter...and as always, reviews are loved!**

_*Flashback*_

_After Professor Dumbledore collected me, we went up to his office, which was guarded by a gargoyle. I was scared. I didn't do anything wrong…did I?_

_Have a seat, please." Dumbledore said, with a smile gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. I sat down, feeling nervous._

_First off, how has the adjustment from being a Muggle child to being magic gone for you?"_

_"Well, thank you, sir." I said, a little grateful for the asking._

_Am I in trouble?" I asked._

_"No, not at all. But I wished to speak to you for some time. And seeing you in the courtyard with your friends…doing what you were doing, gave me the perfect chance. I wish to tell you something about the day you were born."_

_"All right, Professor." I said._

_"First off, no, I will not-"_

_"Be telling me the people who died at Voldemort's hand ten years ago are not my parents nor that Harry isn't my brother." I said, tapping into my Headmaster's thoughts "Was that what you were going to say, sir?"_

_"Yes, exactly. Anyways, do you know exactly why Voldemort came after you and your brother?"_

_"Something about a prophecy? About how Harry is the one who will defeat the dark lord"_

_"Exactly, now, Harley when you were born, you had a little difficulty being born, We needed Healers at St Mungo's, our hospital by the way, on hand around the clock to care for you. And four years later when Harry was born, the same thing happened and, wait, before I go any further, I wish to tell you that you are very special siblings, you come from the same parents but are completely different."_

_it was true, Harry looked nothing like me. Sure, we both had black hair, but, my eyes were metallic blue in colour and Harry's were green. I was always told by the wizarding community that Harry looked like Dad, with Mum's eyes. And I looked like Mum, except the hair colour, but I didn't have my parents' eyes._

_You were saying, sir?" I said._

_"Anyways, in the twenty four hours before Harry was born, you had fallen ill and the healers could not find out why that was. And yet, when Harry was finally was born, something about that first scream he made changed you around. You were completely fine. Harry seemed to be, a healthy baby boy and you were completely healed from whatever Illness you had. But you were another story. Harley, you were so small when you were born. You needed the extra attention, and when nobody gave it to you, You threw a fit…which resulted in what I saw in the courtyard."_

_I looked down at my hands "You mean?"_

_"Yes, I know there was a fireball in your hands, Hannah. That was your power. You can control the elements, fire especially. And, when you cried, it would rain. That's how powerful a witch you are. And on top of that, psychic and telepathic. Good Lord, I wonder why you weren't Sorted into Slytherin."_

_Does Harry have any powers, sir?" I asked._

_"Yes, Harry has the power to know when something is wrong with his sister. And you have that same power, with that neck scar of yours."_

_"What do you mean, sir?" I asked._

_"Well, when you lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, didn't you feel anything go funny with your scar?"_

_"Yes, come to think of it. Whenever Harry was in trouble, my scar would prickle."_

_"That is another power. You know when something is wrong with Harry. Harry possibly has similar ways of knowing when something is wrong with you, but maybe your telepathy is that way. That is all, you may go now."_

_*End Flashback*_

And now Dumbledore is having the same conversation with Harry, he had so many questions and we answered them the best we could. By the end of the day, we both learned a lot. Things couldn't get any stranger. Oh well best get started on my Charms homework


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Christmas at Hogwarts

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts. And…well, I just loathed the holiday. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never really cared about Harry and I, even during that time. But when we had the option of staying at school…I jumped at the chance, I was the first to sign both Harry and I up. percy knew my reasons for staying at school, but he was also staying since his parents were going to see his brother, Charlie in Romania. The day that everyone left…including Stephanie and Cameron, we all said our goodbyes in the Great Hall. I gave Hermione a hug before she went down to Hogsmeade to catch the train with Crystal. I vowed to get more information on not only what happened when Hogwarts first began but also on Flamel, this one guy Harry, Ron, and Hermione were constantly talking about. I didn't know then, but I had a feeling that my brother and his friends were up to something. After everyone left, Percy and I had the common room to ourselves. We got the good seats by the fire for a change…and we were toasting whatever I had under my bed in my junk food stash. Mainly Oreos.

Harley, why do you keep so many of these under your bed?" Percy asked, picking the sandwich cookie up and staring at it.

"Around midnight, I get hungry." I said simply "Oreos are my go to snack. Go on, try one."

"Ok…" Percy said hesitantly taking a bite.

"You're doing it wrong!" I said.

"How do you eat a cookie wrong?"

"Easy…" I said, taking my own cookie "First, you take one of the cookies off, exposing the cream." I started, putting the words into action. "Then you lick the cream off and eat the cookies after!" I stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Percy rolled his eyes "I'll eat them a Weasley way. Your way sounds so…fanatic."

"That's because I love Oreos!" I shouted.

"Fine, then. That's your nickname…Oreo Potter."

I slapped him "Shut up!" I said, teasing.

"Do you prefer Elemental Potter?" Percy smirked.

Yeah, I forgot to mention. Right after that meeting with Dumbledore, I told Percy about my powers…and he hasn't shut up about it...for five years!

"You want to fight?" I demanded.

"Bring it on, Oreo." Percy said taunting me.

I lunged and tackled him onto the carpet. I pinned him down and drew a gummy worm out of my robes.

"Hey, I forgot I had this. Maybe I should force you to eat it!" I said, dangling the worm in Percy's face, pretending it was a real one.

Percy paled "You wouldn't make me eat a worm…would you?" he whispered.

"Yes, Percy…I would." I said, lifting an arm up and trying to force the candy in.

Percy took the opportunity to grab the arm and swing me onto my back, he sat on top of my chest and took the worm from my hand.

"Now, let's see if Oreos are all you eat." Percy teased, dangling the worm in front of my face.

"Do it, I don't care." I said.

Percy took my jaw in his hand and forced my mouth open before slipping the worm in. I chewed up the candy and swallowed it, much to Percy's horror.

"What?" I asked "It was only candy."

Percy glared at me "You should have said that, then I wouldn't have sat on you."

"Yeah, and by the way. Get off me, you ox!" I yelled, throwing him on his side.

"I hate that you can do that, sometimes." Percy said, dusting himself off.

"Ok, ok. How about we go outside, so we don't hurt anything…like the furniture or ourselves. There is so much I have to show you about the Muggle world, Percy. It's not even funny!" I yelled, grabbing Percy by the arm and dragging him (with his winter cloak) outside.

As soon as we were outside, Percy slipped his coat on while I made a snowball.

"So what are we doing out here?" Percy asked, doing his cloak up.

"You'll see." I replied holding the snowball behind my back.

"What do you mean-" Percy started, cutting off with a shriek as I smashed the snowball on his head, laughing.

"Oh, you, Ms Potter are so dead!" Percy yelled balling up a snowball.

I ran "Come catch me if you want to kill me, Percy!" I taunted.

I felt the snowball hit me hard in the back and I turned around, picked up a snowball and shoved it down Percy's cloak and into his dress shirt.

"HARLEY!" Percy screamed "That's cold! So bloody cold! That wasn't fair!" he added, doing a little jig to get the snow out.

I smirked as he bent down, made a snowball and smashed it into my face. I shuddered.

"That's s-so c-cold!" I stammered out "That was a cheap shot!"

"No it wasn't." Percy smirked "This is a cheap shot." he added, pushing me into the snow.

"HEY!" I bellowed as Percy pinned me. "Not funny!"

Percy chuckled "I never intended to be serious."

I smirked "Well, at least you know what Muggles do in the snow."

Percy mirrored me "Well, you are missing one thing…"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion "What?"

"This." Percy put simply, leaning in for a kiss!

This was finally going to happen. Crystal was home for the holidays and it was just me and Percy out here! So it was finally going to-.

My happy thought was cut short at the sound of Percy yelling in pain.

"WHO THREW THAT!" he bellowed, pulling out his wand and getting up "Show yourself!"

To my shock, I saw that Crystal walked out of the Forest. Percy was instantly forgotten as I ran up to hug her.

"Crystal!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her "I thought you were-"

"I'm not going home for the holiday. My family was…busy." Crystal replied quickly, hugging me back.

"Does this have anything to do with that note you got last week?" I asked.

"NO!" Crystal said "My parents were just too busy over the holiday."

I looked at her suspiciously and had a feeling she wasn't telling me the truth.

_*Flashback*_

_Crystal, Percy and I were sitting talking in the Great Hall earlier that day when Crystal's mini owl, Maria flew in and dropped a note in Crystal's lap. Crystal opened it as Maria flew off._

_"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the note. "Can I read it?"_

_"No!" Crystal said quickly, trying to stuff the note in her pocket._

_Percy ripped the letter from Crystal's hands "Bull crap!" he accused "Harley has a right to know, should she ask!" he said, giving the note to me and earning a glare from Crystal._

_seemed to be a pretty important person, seeing as the fancy stationary, all pink and frilly. This was what it said._

Crystal Wells,

I hear from Mrs Lynn that you are spending a rather large amount of time with Harley Potter. She is not right, Crystal, and you should know that by now. I thought your uncle and I raised you better. If I hear again that you are spending time with Ms. Potter, you bloody well know the penalty.

Your aunt,

D.J.U.

_"What's the penalty?" I asked, infuriated at this person, who I was thinking was a woman judging by the writing._

_"It's nothing." Crystal said quickly, taking the note from my hand and stuffing it in her pocket._

_"Is this your aunt Lynn told us about?" I asked._

_"Yeah," Crystal said "I got to go. I'll see you later, Harls!" She added, getting up and running off._

_*End Flashback*_

"Well, at least we can hang out!" I said cheerily.

"Hey, since you and I are the only girls in the tower, want to have a sleepover?"

"Sure!" I shouted, ignoring Percy's infuriated look at Crystal "Sounds like fun! And besides, I haven't spoken to Harry in a while! Let's go!" I said, taking Crystal by the hand and walking her to our dorm, where we were staying alone.

After I got some stuff for the night, Ivy and I went back to the common room, where Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire toasting stuff.

Hey! Harry, Ron!" Ivy yelled "Look who I got!"

Harry turned around "SIS!" he yelled getting up to hug me.

"Hey, bro!" I said wrapping my arms around his waist "What are you and Ron doing?" I asked, grabbing a toasting fork and sitting Harry on my lap.

"Nothing much, Harls." Ron said, sparing a smile in my direction "We're plotting how to get Lynn expelled."

I had a "Light bulb over the head" moment "Get her to say the F word in front of Dumbledore!" I suggested.

"What are you guys talking about?" the voice of Fred Weasley asked behind us.

"Hey, Fred! What's up, George?" I said to the smirking twins.

"Not much, you?"

"I came up with a way to get Lynn expelled. Get her to say an expletive in front of Dumbledore!"

Fred scoffed "Pathetic! Really pathetic! Here's what you really do. Get some Dungbombs and set them off in Filch's office."

I started to laugh "That would be funny!"

"And…" George said "we ditch the bombs in Lynn's trunk!"

My eyes lit up "LET'S DO IT!" I shouted, pushing Harry off my lap

Fred, George and I exchanged high fives when Ivy spoke.

"I had to be a party-pooper, but Lynn went home for the holidays."

Fred's eyes widened "Damn it! Then we shouldn't have-"

There was a loud bang from outside the portrait hole.

"You didn't!" Harry said smirking.

"We did. And we made sure that Mrs Norris was in there too!"

I burst into a fit of laughter

"You…guys…are…killing…me!" I said between giggles.

"Harls, calm down before you fall on the floor!" Harry ordered.

"Ok…ok!" I giggled, sitting down on a couch "Better?"

"Much, you worry me when you stand and laugh."

The next morning I woke up to Crystal hitting me with a pillow.

"What?" I said sleepily getting up.

"Come on! It's Christmas and Harry and Ron are downstairs at the Christmas tree!"

I got up and followed Ivy out of the dorm. Once I got downstairs, I saw a large Christmas tree by the fire and Harry and Ron laughing.

"Merry Christmas, sis. Catch!" Harry yelled throwing something blue at me.

I caught it. It was a jumper with a large silver H on its front. Another one of Mrs Weasley's jumpers

"Mum made them." Ron said "I wrote her and told her you weren't expecting any presents, but I guess she didn't like that thought. Here, she made you some fudge too."

I sat down between Harry, Ron, Percy and the Twins and began to open my presents. I got some Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, a fifty pence piece from the Dursleys (which I gave to Crystal, she seemed very interested in the shape) and Crystal gave me something really wicked.

"HOLY MORRISON!" I yelled, taking a small item out of its box "What is it?" I asked.

Crystal smirked "It's a wand holder. You clip it on your hip and you can carry your wand around and pull it out when you need it."

"Thanks, Cryssie!" I yelled, hugging her.

I also got some stuff from my dorm mates and other friends. From Amelia, I got a handmade jewellery box. From Lucy, I got part of a friendship necklace. From Stella (very predictably) I got a large set of makeup. From Stephanie,I got some rose bud earrings from and a lion necklace from Cameron.

The boys got me stuff too. From Oliver, I got some perfume. From Fred and George I got some Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans. And from Percy…

A GUITAR!" I screamed, looking at the red and gold instrument, gleaming at me. I picked it up and slug the strap over my shoulders. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! How did you afford this?"

"I saved up and bought it last week, I remember you telling me the one you had got destroyed"

I did have a guitar but Dudley and his friends wrecked it

"Oh my God, Percy. Thank you" I said hugging him

There's one more." Harry said, picking up a package and looking at it "It's for the both of us."

I grabbed the parcel from Harry and looked at it. It said To Harry and Harley Potter.

I ripped off the parcel and looked inside, there was two silvery substances inside.

"Sweet!" I said, taking one and giving the parcel to my brother. The material felt like water in my hands, it felt so familiar. Crystal and Ron gaped.

I hope so. Harls, Harry, put them on!"

I looked at my brother and put on the thing. Turns out it was a Cloak.

"HOLY CRAP! It's an Invisibility Cloak!" Crystal shouted "Look down!"

I looked down at mine and Harry's feet, but they were gone.

"Dude…" I said after a while "This has got to be…the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

**Four chapters in a row! I'm on fire today. A/N: Sorry the Chapter was so long! But there's going to be a little more Percy/Harley moments in the next chapter so I had to have some Harry/Harley moments. And I know there isn't two Invisibility Cloaks, but I made it so there was, so Harley wasn't left out. So…I hope you enjoyed it and as always, reviews are loved!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Mirror of Erised

I spun around in my new Invisibility Cloak and wondered. Who sent them? Where did they get them? Why did they get it for me and Harry?

"Sis," Harry said suddenly holding out a piece of parchment to me "there's a note with them. It came out of my hood."

I took the piece of parchment and was awed by the thin slanting writing that was bared on it.

_Your parents left these in my possession before they died. It's about time they were returned to you. Use them well._

_A very Merry Christmas to you both._

I stared at the note with disbelief. These were my mother and father's Invisibility Cloaks, that's why they felt familiar.

"Harls!" Harry shouted suddenly, removing the Cloak and looking at it. "There's a label on mine. This one was Dad's!"

looked at Harry's and sure enough, the label read J.P. for James Potter. I took off my Cloak and looked around it. I found my mother's initials embroidered in the tag of it L.P. Lily Potter.

My mother's Cloak. I had my mother's Cloak. And Harry had our Father's Cloak.

"Wow…" I said, in awe of the fact that I finally had a trace of my parents after eleven years.

That night, after I had put my presents in my dorm, I was spending a lot of time reading over the copy of Hogwarts: A History Hermione loaned me. I couldn't find a single thing on a possible argument over a lover between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then it hit me. There was a section in the library, the Restricted Section, that only students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts could go into, even then with a special note signed by a teacher. Maybe…if I was lucky, there was something not only on why Slytherin left the school, but also maybe something on this Flamel Harry Ron and Hermione were always talking about. There was just one problem. It was past curfew. And I nearly got busted the last time I tried to sneak out of my dorm. Then, I looked at my Invisibility Cloak. If I couldn't be seen, then I wouldn't get in trouble. grabbed my Cloak and put it on. I ran down into the stairs, making for Percy's dorm to wake him up.

Then I remembered that this Cloak was my mother's. And I felt that this time, the first time, I just had to use it alone.

I slipped out of the tower unseen by no one and broke for the library. Madam Pince must have forgotten to close it this time, seeing as the door was ajar, and there was a lantern…floating in midair?

Then I smirked. It's Harry! I had forgotten he had his own Cloak. I snuck up on him and grabbed what I sincerely hoped was his shoulder.

"AH!" Harry yelled, spinning around.

"Hi, Harry." I whispered, pulling down my hood.

"Holy crap, Harls. You scared me." Harry said, smacking me lightly. "I thought you were a teacher…or worse…Snape."

"Oh, Harry, come on!" I said walking around him and heading for the shelf "Snape isn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say." Harry said, taking a book out "You're his favourite girl student. Aside from the Slytherins, you're his favourite!"

"That's true too. You looking for Flamel?" I asked, following suite and taking the first book I saw with Hogwarts in the title.

"Yeah, why, you helping us?" Harry asked, opening the book.

I was about to answer when the book started to scream! Harry grabbed the book from my hand, rammed it back onto the shelf grabbed my arm and ran.

We left the library just in time. I heard footsteps entering it just as Harry and I turned the corridor.

"There must be a student out of bed! And they were using the library!" Filch wheezed.

"Well then." Professor Snape said "we must find that student."

Snape and Filch started to walk towards where Harry and I were standing. Harry pulled open the first door he found and pushed me inside.

It seemed to be an abandoned classroom. It looked as if nobody had set foot in it in years.

Sitting in the middle of the classroom was a large mirror. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Why would a classroom need a mirror? I thought as I heard footsteps moving away from me.

"H-Harry?" I called out "Where are you?"

"At the mirror!" Harry called out, excited "Come here!"

I walked towards the mirror, a look of confusion on my face, and a sense that Harry has now officially gone mental! I pulled off my Cloak and set it aside, standing next to Harry. My eyes widened when I saw what was looking back at me. There was me and Harry, standing together, just as we were on the other side of the glass. But there were two other people standing over us. One was a man who looked an awful lot like Harry. He was lean, speckled and around the same complexion. With the same hair colour as Harry and I…raven black. On his other side was a woman who looked a lot like me, minus the fact she was a redhead. She had the same shape and colour of Harry's eyes. She was pale, and around as thin as I was, but I would say that I was thinner.

I looked at Harry, and Harry looked at me.

"Mum?" we said together, looking back at the frame "Dad?"

The people nodded. I smiled a little. I was seeing my parents for the first time since I was four. I looked to Harry. It was about time I used that Telepathy Dumbledore told me about.

_We should tell Ron and Crystal about this_! I thought.

Mum chuckled. She must have had a feeling I was going to use my power.

Harry looked back at me.

_Yeah. I want them to meet Mum and Dad_!

I smirked, then turned to Mum and Dad.

"We'll be back."

After Harry and I dragged Ron and Crystal out of bed and back to the classroom we ripped off our Cloaks and showed them what we saw. Well…we tried.

"Can you see them?" I asked pointing to the mirror.

Ron and Crystal looked at each other "Who?"

"My parents!" Harry and I said together "Can you see them?"

"I only see you, Harls." Ivy said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Maybe you need to be where I am. Here." I said, grabbing Crystal and pushing her into the mirror. "Do you see now?"

Crystal shook her head "No…but I do see, me with my Mum!"

Ron looked awestruck "No way! I want to see your Mum!" he said, pushing Crystal out of the way.

Harry and I were crestfallen. We had really wanted them to see our parents.

Ron's excitement picked up "I don't see anyone's parents, but I see myself as Head Boy! And Quidditch Captain. I-I'm like my brothers!"

The next few nights I would meet up with Harry to go to the mirror and see Mum and Dad. This was the one thing I wouldn't tell Percy. Like he'd believe that I was going out in the middle of the night to an abandoned classroom to see my long dead parents in a mirror? He'd think I went mental!

The third night was the night Harry and I got busted. And not by just anyone…we got busted by Professor Dumbledore!

"So," he said softly "I see you two have found the wonder that is the Mirror of Erised."

Then he explained the Mirror to us. He said that the Mirror is the window to someone's deepest desire. That it showed someone what they wanted the most. Which would explain why Crystal saw her Mum. And Ron saw himself being praised as Head Boy and Quidditch captain.

I stole a glance in the mirror as Dumbledore talked. And this time, I didn't see Mum and Dad.

I saw Percy. He winked at me with that almighty smirk on his face and motioned for me to listen to what the Headmaster had to say.

Dumbledore also explained that we weren't to go look for the Mirror again. It was going to be moved tomorrow night.

"Sir?" Harry asked finally "What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"

Dumbledore smiled "I, my dear boy, I see myself holding a pair of socks. Sadly I didn't get any this year, everyone insisted on giving me books."

Harry and I looked at each other as we were sent back to bed.

"Harry, do you think that Professor Dumbledore was telling the truth?" I asked, as we made our way back to the tower.

"Honestly Harley? I don't. Night." Harry said, heading back towards his dorms.

I couldn't get the image I saw when I looked in the mirror alone out of my mind. I bit my lip.

_Harls, you're losing it! I told myself There is no way that you saw Percy in the Mirror!_

_I smiled to myself as I walked back up to my dorm. There was no way I could desire Percy Weasley…I knew there wasn't a way. He was my friend…and nothing more than that!_

_But then again…could I be wrong?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Being Hit On

When Stephanie, Cameron and Hermione got back, they were all aghast at not only the fact I never got any information on the founders or Flamel, but also that I was out of bed after hours three times in a row!

Right when classes came back was also the next Quidditch match, It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Harry was playing…and to my shock when I found out…Cameron!

"I just joined the team this term, I play Beater for Hufflepuff." Cameron said the day of the match, as I walked into the Hall and stopped when I saw Cameron (or as we started calling her, She-Cat, being she could turn into a cat, and what I had said when we first met her) in Hufflepuff Quidditch robes. I rolled my eyes in disbelief until I saw the Beater's bat next to She-Cat. My eyes widened.

"Ok, then. Good luck." I said backing away and sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm scared of her." I said simply to Percy. "Remind me to have you let me borrow Fred and George when I talk to her."

Percy rolled his eyes "Oh come on!" he yelled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder "She can't be that bad, for a Muggle-born."

I looked at him. "She's a…few twigs short of a Nimbus Two Thousand, to put it simply."

"Oh!" Percy said, catching on "You mean she's…?"

"Insane?" I asked "Hell yes."

Percy nodded "Then I guess I can let you borrow the twins."

I laughed "Thanks, Percy, your a true friend."

"Why thanks, I try."

At that moment, Crystal ran up and plopped herself in between us, causing Percy to retract his arm off my shoulder.

"Hey, guys!" she said cheerily "What am I missing?"

"An invitation." Percy mumbled.

Crystal ignored him, or most likely didn't hear him "Anyway. I think that Harry's going to be all right, seeing as we're playing Hufflepuff this time around. Oliver promised to keep an eye on him."

"Ok" I said as Crystal got up. "OLIVER, HE GETS HURT, I BREAK YOUR HANDS!" I yelled as the quidditch team started walking out of the Hall.

"HE WON'T!" Oliver yelled back "HAVE SOME FAITH IN ME!"

"LUCK HARRY!" I yelled.

"THANKS, SIS!" Harry yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and got up at the same time as Percy, Ron, Crystal and Hermione.

"Come on." I said, breaking into a run "I'll race you to the pitch!"

"No fair!" Percy yelled "No 'on your mark, get set, go'?"

"Ok, On your mark get set go!" I yelled still running.

"HEY!" Percy yelled behind me as I sprinted out into the grounds.

"Got to be fast, Perce if you want to win!" I teased, picking up speed.

Or I could just play dirty."Percy yelled.

The next thing I knew, Percy had tackled me onto my stomach.

"PERCY WEASLEY!" I yelled as he lifted me over his shoulder

"LET GO OF ME, WEASLEY!" I yelled, pounding on him.

Percy ignored my screams for him to put me down and carried me to our seats in the pitch.

Percy smirked when he sat me down "I won."

I glared at him "When I get my hands on you, Percy Weasley, so help me I'll-"

"Ok, ok, easy. I'm sorry." Draco ordered, still smirking.

The game started with no sight of the Snitch. Gryffindor scored a couple of goals (much to my excitement.) and Snape was refereeing. He gave Hufflepuff an unfair advantage, seeing as he hated Gryffindors (especially my brother).

Professor Snape just gave Hufflepuff a penalty for no apparent reason when I

got bored.

"I'm gonna go bug your brother" I told Percy "who's in?"

Me!" Crystal chirped, bolting to her feet.

After we got up, we made our way to the other end of the Gryffindor part of the stands, where Ron was standing with Neville.

"Hey, Ron!" I said cheerfully.

Neville nodded and turned away.

"Hey, Harls. Oh no, look who's coming" I turned around and saw Malfoy and his goons

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Come to jinx Neville some more?" Ron demanded.

Malfoy scoffed "Longbottom was asking for it, Weasley!" Then He smirked " You know how I think they pick people for the Quidditch team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who has no mummy or daddy and the Weasley twins, who have no money. Longbottom, you should be on the team, you have no brains!"

Neville shot up to his feet and glared at Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy!" he snapped then he turned to me "Hi Harley"

Malfoy glared with a look of pure loathing.

"What did you just say?" Malfoy demanded, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle, as though to tell them Don't move…yet.

"I said I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy!" Neville repeated

Ron stared at Neville with a look of shock.

"Neville…don't do that! Malfoy'll have your head!"

Malfoy took a step towards Neville "I knew there was a reason I put the Leg Locker Curse on you, Longbottom. Maybe I should have put the Tongue Tying Jinx on you as well."

Malfoy nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who took a step towards Neville.

Ron, finally got in the way "No way, Malfoy. I'm not letting you touch Neville, though he took my advice to stand up to you a bit too much to heart."

"It was you who told Longbottom to say that to me, Weasel-King?" Malfoy demanded. "I'll let Crabbe and Goyle deal with you, Longbottom, you're dead!"

Just before he could do so much as slap Neville, Hermione shrieked in excitement.

"Ron, Harry caught the Snitch! We won! Gryffindor's in the lead for the House Cup!" she said wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"WAY TO BE HARRY!" I yelled, turning around and hugging her. "Let's go congratulate him!"

Hermione and I walked down onto the very loud pitch to look for Harry. We found him…being mobbed by a bunch of random second year Gryffindors.

"HARRY!" I screamed, jumping right into his arms "Way to go!"

"Hey, sis. Where's Ron?" Harry asked, returning the enormous hug I wrapped him in.

"Crap!" Hermione, to my surprise (she never swears) said "We left Ron and Neville alone with Malfoy!"

"Whatever Malfoy does to Neville or Ron," Crystal said, coming up to us and pulling me off Harry to pull me into a hug "I'll kill him."

"But, Cryssie." I said, returning the hug fully "I wanted to kill Malfoy!"

"No one is killing anyone" Percy said coming over to us. "Congratulations Harry, we finally have a chance to win the quidditch cup this year"

Right." Harry said "Alright I need to go change before the party in the common room."

And with that, Harry left for the change rooms.

We found out later that Neville was in the hospital wing again. Apparently, he tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single handed. And Ron had a bloody nose. So, I was sitting in the common room later that day, helping Ron clean his face up.

"OW!" Ron yelled "That hurts, Harls."

"Sorry, I'm going as lightly as I can. Malfoy must've hit you pretty hard."

Ron nodded wincing "Yeah, Malfoy did. Damn him to hell." he hissed.

It still amazes me what would go through your head as to try to pick a fight. It's a miracle you weren't caught!" I scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ron said, rolling his eyes "Sorry that something he said made me mad."

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"He was talking about my family, and that royally pissed me off. Something inside me just…snapped when he called you a mudblood."

"Well," I said, leaning into his face, checking to see if his nose was broken "Draco Malfoy is a git. Don't let him rile you. I think the bleeding stopped."

"Thanks. You're awesome." Ron smirked.

"When am I not?" I asked smirking myself.

Ron got up and went to his dorm as Percy walked in. He sat next me and gave me a smile

"Is he alright?" He asked

"Yeah he's fine, nothing's broken and his nose stopped bleeding"

"Thanks for helping him, mum probably would have had a fit if she saw what happened"

"It's no problem" I said

I knew we were going to have another moment. And sure enough, we did.

We were just about to kiss_ (yes, I know again) when yet again Crystal burst through the door._

_"HARLS!" she yelled, ruining the moment "I found something in Nightshade's tree!"_

_I would have groaned if Crystal didn't say that._

_"Let's go!" I said, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak and following her._


	18. Chapter 18

18: A Mystery Sort of Solved

I followed Crystal down to Nightshade's tree and was pushed down the slide. My heart raced as I slid down into the vacant common room. I jolted up and pulled out my wand.

"Lumos." I muttered as my wand tip flickered with light. I turned to Crystal "So what was it that you found?"

Crystal pulled out a large book, it looked like Nightshade's diary, but it was slightly larger. "It's Slytherin's diary."

I gaped "So this is…"

"The last piece of the puzzle!"

I ripped the journal from Crystal's hands. "We should tell Nightshade about this!" I squealed.

"Already been done, Harls. Nightshade!" Crystal called out.

Nightshade floated up from her rooms and hovered over a large armchair "Yes?" Crystal took the book back from me and held it up "Does this look familiar?"

Nightshade nodded "Yes, that's Salazar's diary!"

I looked at it "Give me that!" I shouted, ripping the book from Crystal's hands once more and sitting in an armchair next to Nightshade.

"Let's read it!" Crystal shouted leaning overtop me.

"Exactly what I had in mind. It's time to see what Slytherin thought of the other founders." I opened the journal. _"Dear Diary_,

_I have managed to gain the other founder's of Hogwarts' trust. Nightshade especially. She'll do anything to be loved. Ha! Godric, what a gullible fool. He actually thinks he's my best friend! Hufflepuff, what a nut, thinking that everyone has some good in them! Ravenclaw…fairly suspicious, as she should be. She knows that my ability to speak Parseltongue is a very large sign of a Dark Wizard. Ha, journal. Little do those fools know that I am a Dark Wizard!"_

"So Salazar thought this way!" Nightshade wailed. "Think I would side with him for love! I made a good decision then."

"Here's another one, a little later on, regarding you!" Crystal said, taking the book from me. "_Dear Diary_,

_Nightshade and Godric have been acting weird lately. I'm growing suspicious that they are harbouring something. Godric always looks triumphant around Nightshade and I. Nightshade looks scared. Could they have…done something behind my back? No. I'm sure Nightshade is too shy to do anything with Godric."_

Nightshade blanched (if that was at all possible). "He thought I was too shy to find someone other than him!"

"I know, I'm shocked too." I said "This is the last one._ Dear Diary,_

_have found out the truth. Nightshade and Godric have done something behind my back, and now, Nightshade has had that stupid Gryffindor's child! I will kill her for her unfaithfulness and leave this school. It's about time I did too. With everyone bringing in those Blood of Muds. I still think they should only allow pure blooded wizards and witches. Good thing I built that Chamber and sealed that monster inside it. When my one true heir comes to this school, he will be able to set it on those pathetic excuses of magic beings! Goodbye for now, journal. I must leave you behind, some will find it suspicious if I carried you along when I leave."_

My jaw dropped. "Slytherin, no offence, Nightshade was a total…a total…"

"BASTARD!" Crystal shouted.

"And what's this thing Salazar mentioned about a Chamber?" Nightshade asked.

"Perhaps we'll never know. After all, only his true heir can open it." I said putting the journal in my book bag.

"Which reminds me, Harls, where did you put that dagger we found?" Crystal asked_._

I looked up "I held onto it. I find it cool. I've been using it to cut in Potions. I can bring it back, if Nightshade wants it."

"No, Harley, you can keep it. I want any and all reminders of Salazar Slytherin out of my tree forever. I don't want them ruining my death."

I looked up suddenly "Nightshade, whatever happened to your child?" I asked.

"Oh, I was dead by then. Godric had taken her and put her up for adoption. I think the family was called…Capodebt."

My eyes widened "Capodebt?"

Nightshade nodded "But I think Godric saw her from time to time."

I turned to Crystal "Crystal! Capodebt! Ramona's ancestor is Nightshade and Gryffindor's daughter! I knew she looked like Nightshade! Come on, we have to tell her!"

Crystal and I sprinted to find Ramona after curfew when we ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione, under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Hey guys, no time to talk, we need to go find She-Cat." Crystal and I said together.

"Neither do we. Hagrid wants us to help get Norbert to Romania, where my brother, Charlie works caring for dragons." Ron explained.

"Get under the Cloak, you two." Harry told Ivy and I.

"Who's Norbert?" I asked.

"This is Norbert." Harry said, pointing at a crate Ron and Hermione were lugging.

"A crate?" I asked, pulling my own Cloak out of my book bag (I carry it around everywhere).

"No, there's a dragon in the crate. Hagrid wants us to get it to the Astronomy Tower to give it to Charlie." Hermione explained.

"But it's after curfew!" I protested. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Hagrid's in trouble too. Malfoy saw Norbert!" Harry yelled.

"What! Alright, come on you lot. Let's go before we get caught"

We took the crate up to the astronomy tower where Charlie was waiting. He took the crate and took off. We went back down and just to my dread, McGonagall came walking up in her nightclothes with Malfoy behind her.

Come along now." she ordered.

That's when I realized we didn't have our invisibility cloaks

I furrowed my eyebrows in disappointment. "Harry, you idiot!" I yelled.

"Busted, Potter." Malfoy smirked.

We all walked into McGonagall's classroom and stood there,in the deepest trouble ever. I can't believe I'm getting in trouble, I should have just gone back to the tower.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." McGonagall explained, keeping her temper "So as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty!" Harry yelled.

"Each." McGonagall added.

Malfoy just stood there and smirked. Well there's two hundred points gone, I'm positive we just lost our chance at the house cup. Percy's gonna kill me

"And to ensure this never happens again, all six of you will receive detention."

Malfoy gaped and stepped forward

"Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard you wrong." Malfoy said. "I thought you said 'The six of us will receive detention.'"

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall told Draco "You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you were also out of bed after hours. You will both join your classmates in detention."

Harry and I turned to face Malfoy smirked at Malfoy. But I suddenly realized...

I gaped._ I, Harley Elizabeth Potter, had a detention! I was a browner! Browners don't get detention!_

_"Shit!" I hissed._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Detention

We were told to meet Mr Filch at eleven o'clock on Saturday night to do our detentions. So I reluctantly got up, met up with Harry in the common room in my cloak and walked down to the Entrance Hall, where the wheezy, balding scrawny figure of Argus Filch was waiting for us, along with Malfoy, Crystal, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, you decided to show." he wheezed "Come along then. You're going to be helping Hagrid this evening."

I brightened a little. If I was going to be outside with Hagrid, then detention wouldn't be so bad.

"You're getting off easy." Filch drawled "In the olden days, you would have been hung upside down by the Great Hall rafters for a day or two. I keep the shackles nice and oiled, in case Dumbledore comes to his senses."

We walked down to Hagrid's hut in silence, listening to Filch drone on and one about the olden punishments.

"But no, Dumbledore has you going into the Forest." Filch finished.

Malfoy's head shot up "What?" he whispered.

"You're going into the Forest." Filch said, an ugly grin spreading across his face. "Ah, here's Hagrid." "Hey, Hagrid." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crystal and I said together.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Crystal, Hermione, Harley." Hagrid said eyes twinkling at the five of us, then nodding courteously at Malfoy "Ready to go into the Forest?"

"The Forest?" Malfoy asked "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…" there was a howl from the Forest "werewolves."

There was another howl. "Werewolves?" I squeaked.

Malfoy nodded.

"There's more than werewolves in those trees lad." Filch sneered, setting off towards the castle "Goodnight."

My heart started to race.

"All right, here's what we're going to do. You see this?" Hagrid asked, holding up a leaf with a metallic silvery substance.

"Unicorn blood." Hagrid said "Something's been hurting them. Found one dead last week. So we're going to find this one. We might have to put it out of it's misery. So we're going to split up into two groups." Hagrid pointed to Ron, Hermione, and Crystal "Ron, Hermione and Crystal, you'll be going with me."

Then he pointed to me, Harry and Malfoy "Harley, since you're older, you are going with Harry and Malfoy."

"Ok," Malfoy said, not really sounding all that scared now "but we get Fang!" he pointed to the boarhound at my feet.

"Fine." Hagrid said "But fair warning, he's a bloody coward."

I glanced at Malfoy, then at Harry. Those two are like fire and ice. I thought This should end perfectly well.

After Hagrid supplied us with a lantern and Fang, Harry, Malfoy and I were walking tight nit to each other. Harry on my left, Malfoy on my right, holding the lantern.

"Wait till my father hears about this." Draco griped. "this is servants' stuff!"

"Quit your complaining, Malfoy. It's your fault we have to do this." I said to the first year.

"If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you were scared." Harry accused.

"Malfoy scoffed "Scared Potter! Please! I'm just…

Before Malfoy could finish his sentence,There was a snap to my left. Malfoy screamed and ducked behind me.

"Not scared huh"

Did you hear that?" Malfoy said, poking his head out from behind me .

Harry scoffed "Slytherins." he mumbled.

"Bunch of scared little babies"

"I'm not scared!" Malfoy said, drawing himself up and coming out from behind me.

Really, Draco?" Harry asked "Then why did you scream like a girl?"

"I wasn't screaming!" Malfoy said defensively "I was…cheering from the thrill, yeah, that's it. I like the thrill."

"Or," Harry accused, taking the lantern from Malfoy "you were screaming like a girl. Hell, I'd say you were screaming higher than Harley."

"SHUT UP, POTTER!" Malfoy yelled "Now let's find this unicorn and get the hell out of-"

Malfoy cut himself off with a gasp, as did Harry and I.

We found the unicorn all right, and it was dead. It's legs were sprawled out at very odd angles.

Harry and I glanced at each other, both telepathically agreeing this was the most beautiful, and the most sad thing we've seen in our lives.

Just as I was set to pull out my wand and send up sparks to signal Hagrid that we found the unicorn, a cloaked person swept up towards the body and leaned in at the neck wound. He put his lips to it and drank.

I made a strangled cry of disgust. Big mistake, the figure looked up and looked Harry, then me in the eye.

My scar burned. And apparently so did Harry's.

Malfoy gave a scream like a little girl and booked it. Harry and I not far from him.

We started back to find Hagrid so he could help find the unicorn.

"That…was…way…too close!" I panted, taking out Slytherin's dagger and cutting through a vine.

"Yeah, although I'm more worried about that thing coming after us" Harry said.

"Harley, Harry!" Hermione yelled coming out of a bush.

"You two alright?" Ron asked us

"Yeah, we're fine. We found the unicorn, Hagrid. It's dead." I explained.

"Oh." Hagrid said, crestfallen "I guess detention's over. So, you can all go back to the castle."

As I walked back to the castle, I couldn't help but thinking about that thing that killed the unicorn. Or how it started coming after Harry and I, and the way our scars burned when it got close.

Stella, Amelia, and Lucy were shocked to hear that I almost died by some random thing. Percy had a fit when I told him but he calmed down when I told him I was fine. I just can't win, can I


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Now to Flamel Now that the Mystery of Lucinda Nightshade had been somewhat solved, all my concentration (that wasn't on my lessons) was on this Flamel that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Crystal had been telling me about. Anyways, after detention, the Gryffindors weren't big fans of Harry. Their hero of two Quidditch matches had put them in last place. Harry filled me in on what they suspected of Flamel up until that point. He told me that Professor Snape was trying to steal whatever that three headed dog was guarding when we ran into it. And Flamel had something to do with what that dog was guarding. Luck didn't seem to be with us until Hermione came to the rescue near the end of the term. "GUYS! I found what Flamel has under that trapdoor!" she squealed in delight, plopping a book between us. I took the book into my arms and read it. "Nicholas Flamel," I read "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, a stone used to turn any metal into gold, and produce the Elixir of Life, a potion that renders the drinker, immortal." I gaped "It could fit." I said to Hermione "Smart sleuthing Mione." I complemented, giving her a high five. "I can see why Snape's trying to nick it." said Ron, taking another revision book (loaned oh so generously by Hermione) and starting to leaf through it "If it makes gold, and makes you live forever-" "Then everybody would want it." Hermione, Crystal and Harry said together, beginning to revise notes for our exams. I had a vision. I saw someone, cloaked going down the trapdoor, and the dog asleep. "Guys." I said afterwards. "What'd you see, sis?" Harry asked. "I saw someone. They were going down the trap door." I said simply. "It's Snape! We got to get down that trapdoor!" Me, Harry, Crystal, Ron and Hermione went through the forbidden corridor to find Fluffy sound asleep, with a harp at its feet. "Snape probably used it. Come on, before he wakes up." Harry said, jumping down the trapdoor.

Ron followed with a strangled yell, then Hermione. Crystal and I clasped hands and jumped down together. "Well, it's a soft landing." I said getting up. "Crystal, get up!" Hermione yelled, pulling Crystal out of the padding by the arm "That's Venomous Tentacula!" "HARRY!" I yelled, seeing that my brother and Ron were trapped in the plant's vines. "Wait a second!" Hermione yelled "I think you can kill it with heat." "THEN START A BLOODY FIRE!" Ron yelled. "But-but there's no wood!" Hermione yelled, wringing her hands. I turned to her, furious "HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL! ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!" I roared. There was a sudden flash of heat in my palm and a fireball appeared "Thanks, Mione." I said throwing it at the plant, watching as it dropped Harry and Ron. "That must have been Professor Sprout's booby trap." Ron said "What's next?" The five of us walked through a door and found keys flying over the place! "This must be Flitwick's obstacle!" Ron said, walking over to the door. "It's locked." I rolled my eyes and went to Ron "Ron," I said smacking him in the head "You honestly think that the reason the keys are here is just for show?" "I think I found it!" Harry yelled, pointing upwards "It's the one with the broken wing." My eyes roamed the room until they came to rest on a broom. "Harry!" I yelled pointing to it "Maybe we need to fly up to it!" "I'll do it. You have a match tomorrow." I said, mounting the broom, and to his dismay, the flock of birds flew into my face. Despite this, I flew into the air and located the key, and caught it. "Way to go, Harley!" Hermione cheered.

Crystal and I smirked at each other as I dismounted and unlocked the door. The next obstacle was a large chess board. Life sized to be exact. "This is really creepy." Ivy said as I went through to the other side. I was blocked by two pawns. "I guess we have to play through." Ron said, looking over the chess pieces carefully "Harry, you and Harley take the castle place, Hermione you and Crystal take the bishops. I'm going to be a knight." We all climbed up onto our pieces and began to play. With Ron's coaching, we were pretty good, you could say we were winning. But now we were at a crossroads. We didn't know what to do. Ron looked the Black Queen right in the eyes, then back at us. "I have to be taken." he said simply. "WHAT!" Harry, Ron, Crystal, Hermione and I said together, our mouths agape. "It's chess!" Ron pointed out "You have to make some sacrifices. I get taken, and that makes you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" "But Ron, if you get hurt, Percy will have my bloody head!" I protested. "Harley, do you want to stop Snape or not?" I bit my nails "I want to stop Snape." Then he moved. It all happened so fast. The Queen took him and he fell off the horse and blacked out. "RON!" Crystal and Hermione yelled together. Harry looked at Ron, then at the King and moved. The King took off his crown and threw it to Harry's feet. "We won." I said, hopping off my castle. "Let's go." Hermione said, walking through the door.

The next room was a line of bottles with a note. Hermione picked it up. At that moment, a black fire erupted at one end, from which we came, a purple one erupted where we wanted to go. We were trapped! "It's Snape's obstacle." she said before reading the note. Afterwards, she paced up and down pointing to the bottles and mumbling to herself. "This one." she said, holding up a small bottle "Will get us through the black fire. This one." she added, holding up a smaller bottle "Will get us towards the Stone." "That's barely enough for one swallow!" Harry and I protested. "One of you guys have to take it then." Crystal said. I looked to Harry, and Harry looked to me. What are you thinking? He thought to me. I'm thinking I'm going in there alone. You have the Quidditch championship tomorrow. I thought back. BUT HARLEY! He thought. Trust me, go with Hermione and Crystal, get Ron and have Crystal and Hermione look for Dumbledore. "Fine." He said "give me that bottle." He said, taking the bottle from Hermione's hand that would send us back and took a sip. It was like ice! "Be careful, Harley!" He said before I walked through the flame. Crystal followed right after him. Hermione ran quickly out of there some time later. Once I knew they got Ron and were out of there, I thought to Harry to find Professor Dumbledore. I had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. When I got through the flame, my scar prickled unpleasantly. I gaped. Something bad was going to happen. I just knew it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Quidditch Cup woke up the next morning and found myself in the Hospital wing, Percy in a chair sleeping next to me. I shook his knee and he woke with a jump; once he saw I was awake, he all but tackled me in a hug. "Oh thank God, I thought I had lost you, you gave me a heart attack! What were you thinking, going after that damn Stone!" Percy shouted at me "Percy, do you know who was after the stone. It was you-know-who, he wanted the stone so he could come back, I almost died to protect the stone and my friends and family" "I'm just glad you're alright. I thought I was going to lose my best friend" After a while, Percy left, saying he would be back later. I was reading a book he had brought me for me when I heard a familiar shout… HARLEY!" He yelled, relieved. "Hey, Lil bro." I said weakly, then glancing at his Quidditch robes "How was the match?" "We won!" He said, suddenly celebratory again, running up and hugging me. "Congratulations!" I said. "Your sister is right. Congratulations are indeed in order." The voice of Professor Dumbledore said behind me. I was patted on the back. Oh, hello, sir." Harry said, turning around "What's happened to Harley?" "I think I and I alone can answer that." I said "Have a seat, Harry." He pulled up a chair and lounged in it "Ok, I could use a good story." Then I explained how wrong he was about Professor Snape. He wasn't trying to nick the Stone, it was Professor Quirell, who had been possessed by Voldemort. But Quirell couldn't touch me, well he could, but it caused him a lot of pain. "So Quirell's dead?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded "And the Stone has been destroyed." I gasped "But, professor, don't Nicholas and his wife need the Stone to stay alive?"

Dumbledore nodded "But they really are ready for death. It's like to them going to bed after a very, very long day. But now isn't the time for that. Don't you have a celebration to go to in the Gryffindor tower, Harry?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Saying Goodbye It was with a heavy heart I packed my things on the last day of school. I really didn't want to go back to Privite Drive at all. But I had one thing left to look forward to, before the exam results came back. The End of Term Feast. I went to the Great Hall on the last day. The Hall was decorated in Slytherin colours, noting that they had won the House Cup. Dumbledore stood up at the end of the feast and began his speech. "Another term over! My lord, it seems like only yesterday that we began! Now we all know according to the decorations that Slytherin House won the House Cup." The Slytherins cheered as my friends and I gave each other a sad look But recent events have been taken to account and bonus points are going to be given." He did the unthinkable. He gave, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Crystal twenty points each, putting us in the lead for the House Cup. My jaw dropped. We could actually win! But, before the Gryffindors celebrates, there is one more person I would like to award points to. A young woman that has been going above and beyond the call of duty of a normal Gryffindor. She has made friends with most, been helpful and kind, and overall a good person. Therefore I reward Ms Harley Potter ten points." We did it! We won the house cup! So, some change in decoration is needed." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. All the banners through the Hall vanished and changed from the silver and green of Slytherin to the red and gold of Gryffindor. And the Gryffindor lion sat at the Head Table. The Gryffindors cheered at beating the Slytherin's at last. I smiled. No way was I going to forget tonight. With a secret house, making new friends, and developing a crush. This was the one thing that topped it all. We were all allowed a few minutes alone together before the train arrived to pick us up. Crystal and I were in Nightshade's tree. "So, the school year's done." I said sadly, sitting in an armchair. "Yeah, I'll owl you every day, though." Crystal said, sitting next to me.

"You'd better. Or I'd go mad." I said threateningly. "Wow!" Someone's voice said awestruck "Cameron, take a look at this!" Ivy and I pulled out our wands and pointed them at the door. "Who's there?" Crystal and I said together. Stephanie Cane and Cameron Locke came through the door and looked at us. "Oh, it's you guys." I said, tucking my wand away. "This is awesome!" Cameron said "Where are we?" I remembered that Cameron was related to Nightshade's daughter. "Nightshade!" I yelled. "Yes, Harley?" Nightshade called back, floating down from upstairs. "Meet Cameron Locke. Cameron, meet Lucinda Nightshade. You're related to her and Gryffindor's love child." She-Cat's jaw dropped. "She's my ancestor!" Nightshade nodded "I took the liberty of checking." Stephanie squealed "Oh! You do have some magic in you, She-Cat!" Well, well, well." a boy's voice said "We have three princesses in here, boys!" "What am I?" Cameron demanded. "The Big Bad Wolf." another boy's voice said. A stampede of boys entered the tree and stared at us all. I immediately recognized one of them to be the seventh year boy that hit on me that one night. "So…who gets who? I think I have a score to settle with my Snow White housemate here." the boy said laughing. Good, then I get Belle." a Slytherin boy smirked, glancing at Stephanie.

"I want Ariel." A boy in Ravenclaw robes said, with a predatory smirk at Crystal. "And I get Big Bad Wolf over here." A boy in Hufflepuff robes said, glancing at She-Cat. "You don't want me!" She Cat shouted "I'm rabid!" she added, biting the Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff howled in pain and ran out yelling "She's crazy!" Stephanie started her infamous talking. She started yakking away so much the boy who had her backed away slowly. I gulped. I was done for this time. I wasn't crazy like Cameron, or insanely talkative like Stephanie. I was just the Girl Who Lived, who was creeped out! I was about to scream when someone did it for me. I turned and saw that Crystal had flipped the Ravenclaw boy onto his back. The Gryffindor let go of me "Let's get out of here!" he yelled to the Ravenclaw. The two boys ran like hell. Crystal and I smiled. "Thanks." I said, grabbing my bag with my Muggle clothes. "Now let's go. We're going to miss the train." sat with Crystal and the other Gryffindors on the way back. We had so much fun making Ron's life a living hell one last time before we had to get out of our robes and switch them to jeans and t-shirts. Percy and I had a moment alone when we got off the train. "So…" Percy said kicking at a stone at his feet "term's over." I nodded "Yeah." "Excited to be home?" I shook my head "No. I actually didn't want the term to end." Percy leaned into my face "Well…" he smirked "Maybe something to remember me by's in order."

I blushed "Yeah." We had yet another moment. Percy was about to have his last chance to kiss me…when Dudley decided to be a jerk. "HARLEY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Dudley yelled, jumping in between us. "Dudley!" I hissed jumping away from Percy. "Come on, girl! We don't have all day!" Uncle Vernon yelled, gesturing me back to him, Aunt Petunia, and Harry. I hung my head and looked at Percy "Well, see you next term!" I said quickly, kissing his cheek. "Yeah," Percy said, grabbing my hand one last time "see you." I was griping at Dudley and how he ruined the moment Percy and I were having. I unclenched my fist for the first time on the way back to Privite Drive when I saw it. Percy had slipped a bracelet into my hand. A red lion bracelet with two gold eyes. I smiled as I slipped it on, then glared at Dudley. Maybe going home wasn't going to be so miserable as I thought. I was going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer. I looked at Harry. He was thinking the exact same thing. A/N: So this ends Harley Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone! Don't worry. Harley will be back in Harley Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! Bye guys.


End file.
